Blessing or Curse?
by Possible-Gooding
Summary: After Kim is attacked by a panther she is told by a "friend" that she is now a were-panther. This is the story of two woman who fight the odds against human foes and supernatural ones. Kim and Shego, may be KIGO eventually,Rated M just in case ya' know RR
1. Chapter 1

Blessing or Curse

**Blessing or Curse?**

Copyright: I own nothing…well except for the character of Joseph, and the overall plot…but everything else is owned by Disney.

Souls Connected Readers: Never fear, I am still working on that story, but this idea sprang into my head and hit me in the face with a large sack of bricks…ahem, I mean it was a good idea.

Chapter 1- Yeah, Sure

All was silent in a section of the vast Amazon Rainforest. Animals moved slowly through the canopies and through the sparse ferns of the jungle floor. Suddenly a person crashed through the tops of the trees and the animals within earshot either fled or hid from the figure, a figure whose parachute was now stuck in the branches of a tree.

"Oh c'mon not now" the figure complained tugging on her parachute 'Someone needs me come on no-"she was cut off when her parachute unattached itself and she began to fall.

The young woman, because that's what she was- a petite young woman, didn't seem worried. In fact she was grinning "About time!"

She drew and fired her grappling hook, which snaked out and wrapped around an unbroken tree branch. With a spin and a tumble she landed on her feet, crushing some under growth.

"While that was fun I really got to get to" she checked the business card wade, her computer whiz and intelligence gatherer, had given her "Last Hope Junction…huh weird name. If I don't hurry though, it might be impossible to fix their problem."

The young woman turned and began to make her way, following wade's directions to avoid getting lost in the forest. She gave a small laugh and corrected her previous statement "What am I talking about? Anything's possible for a possible!"

She was indeed Kim Possible, Twenty year old college student and constant savior of the world. Even with college to deal with Kim, and to a lesser extant her friend Ron Stoppable, still saved the world.

Not everything had run away with her impromptu landing, a pair of eyes stared out at the retreating figure of the teen heroine. Cold amber eyes watched every move Kim made and one thing was clear in the gaze…._hunger._

Kim finally made it to what seemed to be a path and followed it to a clearing adjacent to the famous Amazon Rainforest. In the clearing a well maintained house of dark brown wood stood, and a small dock with a motorboat tied to it was nearby.

Kim ran over to the house and knocked on the door. When it opened she gasped and the figure just smirked "Betcha' didn't expect to see me here, did you princess?"

Earlier

* * *

Shego sat in a chair behind a counter in her store, yeah that's right HER store. Various supplies geared towards fighting back the jungle and survival and general hung from the walls or sat stacked on shelves.

She was waiting for a certain red-headed heroine, she needed to tell the girl something, and she was giving up being a villain.

Yep, master thief and all around bad guy Shego was throwing in the towel, calling it quits if you were. Funnily enough it was her previous boss, a blue man named Dr. Drakken. He was a bumbling mad scientist who tried to be a villain.

Shego had mostly stayed with him because he needed someone to protect him from himself, Oh and he paid very well.

Well the silly man had been creating some sort of bomb to threaten the world with and it had finally happened. As he was creating it something went wrong and the bomb and detonated with Drakken ten feet away from it.

Shego had managed to survive, but sadly the good doctor had been almost completely incinerated. "He was annoying yes, but he was my responsibility, and he depended on me, and I failed him" she thought with a sigh "but" she argued with herself "It was his faulty mechanics, the silly blue bastard shouldn't of been messing with things he didn't understand."

Her internal reverie was interrupted by a knock on her door. "'Bout time pumpkin" she muttered as she got up and opened the door….which brought them to now.

"S-Shego? Is that you?" Kim asked, her voice shacking slightly.

Shego was standing in the doorway, pale green skin standing out against a white shirt and a pair of black leather pants and boots. Her Raven hair, long enough to reach the small of her back was pulled up in a long ponytail. The green undertone in her hair was barely noticeable, but visible.

"Yes, me Shego" she pointed at herself with a smirk then a Kim "You Kimmie, Understand?"

Kim's eyes had become slightly watered and she launched herself to Shego, wrapping her arms around the older woman's waist.

"Whoa there princess, What the Hell are you doing" Shego asked with a bemused look on her face, to stunned internally to turn away.

"I thought you were dead, like Dr. Drakken" she looked into Shego's face "When we found your hand, we lost hope for finding you intact."

Shego blanched involuntarily and flexed hand. During the explosion Shego had attempted to reach Drakken, but her hand had been severed by shrapnel before she could do anything useful.

"Awww Kimmie, I didn't know you cared" Shego said with false sweetness to cover up the fact that the memory still disturbed her.

Kim released her hold and looked Shego up and down "Of course I was worried, I'm a hero remember, I don't like it when anyone dies" she looked away quickly "especially you."

The green woman's eyebrows raised ever so slightly at that last comment and Kim attempted to save herself "You know, you're my only challenge" she finished lamely.

"O.K….anyway the reason I called you" she began, but Kim interrupted.

"Wait, you called me" the sight of the presumed dead villainess had completely ousted her mission from her mind.

"Yeah that was me" Shego rolled her eyes "I need to tell you something."

An expression of mild confusion crossed over Kim's face "What is it?"

"Well I'm done with being a villainess, I just want to retire, I'm done playing this game" Shego said nonchalantly like it was nothing.

Kim's eyes practically popped out of her head "You!? Why, it seemed like you had so much fun as an evildoer..." Kim paused "Not that I'm complaining of course."

Shego frowned slightly "You ask too many questions, but if you have to know its little things like near death experiences that subtly change your world view." She left out her thoughts on Drakken that was private information after all.

"Anyway Princess, after almost dying I've decided to throw in the towel" the green woman motioned at her surroundings "This is my life now."

Kim's eyebrows stayed raised "You're willing to stop doing what you've been doing for years and run a store?" Kim wasn't trying to be rude, but she just didn't see the older woman just stop doing what she had been doing, namely being an international thief and villainous sidekick.

"What your saying is that how can I forget the adreniline rush" Shego smirked "Kimmie, I live in the Amazon Rainforest, exciting things happen here all the time."

Kim opened her mouth, shut it then said "Thank you for telling me, I'll see you around I suppose" and the red headed heroine began to walk out of the store.

"Wait" Shego said "You know, one thing I have missed is our fights so…if you want to..."

Kim turned and asked "Are you asking me to spar with you?"

Shego grinned a smile, not a hint of sarcasm in sight "Well...Yeah, That'd be cool."

Kim smiled warmly and nodded "Sure I'll come spar with you Shego" she started to walk out, then turned again "I'm really glad you're not dead Shego."

Shego's smirk returned with a vengeance "So am I Kimmie, So am I."

Kim turned and walked out of the house and back the way she came. "After a short walk in the woods I'll call for Wade" she thought "but for now I believe that I will enjoy the view."

Indeed Kim reveled in her surroundings; one thing she had always loved was the outdoors, the freedom of it. She had started her business as a heroine because she felt that people needed her, she kept doing it because she felt that she was freest doing something that nobody else would think as prudent or safe.

What Kim truly reveled in was being different, because in her mind normal equaled boring and one thing a Possible would not let itself become was boring.

As she was thinking to herself and walking in near bliss she managed to stray of the path. Her awareness was near its peak however, but she didn't notice the black form stalking towards her.

Kim heard a branch creaking above her and she looked up and saw a huge black panther perched on a thick branch. Cold fear griped at Kim, but she didn't let it control her. She moved back slowly because it was never smart to turn your back on a predator.

The panther tensed and pounced aiming straight back at her. The red head leaned back and kicked both feet into the panther's chest, flipping it over her. The cat was heavy, but she managed it.

The panther got back up and turned to its prey again. Kim began to back away until something caused her to stumble. The panther smiled at her, in a very human-like way. While not able to completely finish the motion, it managed to get close enough.

It doing that caused Kim to lose her balance and she stumbled, which was enough for the predator. It pounced again and this time pinned Kim to the ground. Kim screamed and punched it square on the nose.

It yowled and clawed at Kim's sides, and the heroine felt blood soak her clothing. She punched and kicked, but the cat was implacable. It lowered its head to her shoulder and bit deep, almost to the bone

Kim was screaming now, but she didn't give up, she never gave up. But her limbs began to lose their strength and her attacks were becoming weaker and weaker.

Suddenly what seemed to be a green blur shot out of the darkness and rammed into the panther. Kim blinked and saw Shego standing over arms out, keeping the Panther at bay. She was speaking "Enrique No! She is under my protection!"

The cat snarled and paced back and forth staring at Kim. "No Enrique, she's mine, under my protection! Must I teach you again why I am Alpha!"

At that last statement the Panther gave one last snarl and retreated into the darkness. Shego muttered "Impudent Bastard!"

Kim's last conscious thought was Shego picking her up and taking her away towards her house with Shego's words echoing through her head "You'll be okay princess, don't worry-your under my protection."

_**Later**_

Kim awoke and shot straight up in bed, then immediately wished she didn't. Everything hurt, especially her shoulder. She touched it then took a closer look. It had been stitched up and bandaged.

"About time you woke up Kimmie, If you were asleep any longer I would have been forced to charge you rent" Shego said with a smirk.

Kim looked up and saw Shego walking into the room carrying a bowl filled with water. The room was small, just a pallet and a small table was in the room. There wasn't even a window.

"S-Shego, what am I doing here…where am I!" suddenly images of a black panther attacking her, EATING her, filled her head.

Kim whimpered at the memory and curled into a ball. The sense of helplessness as the cat had eaten her was washing over her.

Shego sighed and put the bowl down on the table. She walked over to Kim and massaged her back. "Shhh, its ok, nothings gonna hurt you now" the green woman said soothingly.

Kim grabbed hold of Shego and held her close, thinking it was safe there…like she was supposed to hug her. "Shego, you saved me." Kim finally said tearfully."

"Yeah, I suppose I did" Shego confirmed "Just don't tell anyone."

Kim eventually let go of Shego and the older woman stood and began to unwrap her bandages. With a cool rag she began to wash the wounds on her shoulder and on her sides. Shego cursed when she reached the red-heads sides.

Kim looked down and saw that the wounds on her sides were already healed completely, just white scars remaining.

Kim looked up with fear in her eyes "Just how long have I been asleep."

Shego was frowning "Just since yesterday, it's only been twelve hours."

Kim touched the shiny new scars "Then this shouldn't be possible, I mean this is pushing my families motto a little bit!" she said, a bit of panic still apparent in her voice.

"I was afraid of this happening" Shego said with a hard sigh "Damn you Enrique, I told him not to hunt near my establishment!"

"Shego what are you talking about?" Kim asked, relatively disturbed with the green woman's words "Who is Enrique?"

"Enrique was the panther that attacked you last night." Shego said.

"But Shego, why would it care if you told it anything- unless you own it" she looked sharply at the pale woman.

"I am Alpha, he should listen to me" Shego mumbled, louder "You don't understand…not only is he that panther, but he is also a boat worker in the nearby town of Belguese."

"I don't understand Shego" Kim said with a puzzled look on her pretty face.

Shego sighed "Kimmie, Enrique….was a were-panther, a lycanthrope."

Kim scoffed, she couldn't help it "What like a werewolf?"

Shego stared back very seriously "Yes"

Kim just nodded her head "Right, I think someone's been in the jungle too long"

Shego growled at the girl as she began to get up and put on her shirt, as before she was only wearing her pants and sports bra. "Damn it Princess, this isn't a joke."

"No of course not" Kim said holding back a look of complete disbelief "Look Shego thanks for taking care of me, but I've got to get home."

"Kim, I'm not kidding, you can't go home" Shego's eyes widened as she remembered something "My God, don't go, this Friday's the full moon."

Kim just began to back out the door with her held up in a sign of surrender "I'll be extra careful Shego."

"Fine, if you don't want to listen to me, you deserve what's coming!" Shego shouted at her, but Kim was already gone.

"Stupid Bitch" Shego muttered "She's gonna be in for it, the only question is…Why do I care so much?"

Once outside Kim contacted Wade, who had been about to send Global Justice, an international group of police pretty much, to go and find what had become of Kim. She assured him she was fine and asked for a ride home.

Once home her parents were of course happy to see she was okay, but this kind of thing happened a lot, so they were a tiny bit desensitized. Ron was equally happy; he had been worrying as much as wade.

Ron Stoppable was her blond Sidekick and best friend since kindergarten. He and his pet naked mole rat Rufus made up the second half of team possible.

All throughout the week Kim noticed things she never did before. She could smell everyone-her dad smelled of Rocket fuel, her brothers smelled like explosives-which she didn't even know was a smell, and Ron smelled of Nacos and hot sauce, probably from his favorite eatery, Bueno Nacho.

What disturbed her though was smelling her mother after she came in one night from work. Her mother was a first class brain surgeon, about world famous actually and she usually had to work late.

Kim had awoken to the smell of strawberries, her mothers preferred soap but there was something else. Kim sniffed at the air and licked her lips, whatever that smell was it was quite enticing.

She walked out of her room and she heard her father and mother talking downstairs. "It just never gets easier does it Anne" Mr. Possible said soothingly."

"No" Mrs. Possible replied shakily "that's not it, it's the fact that it gets easier that's bothering me. It should never get easy to have another's blood on ones hands."

That stopped Kim cold. She finally recognized the smell; it was a sharp, coppery smell. It was the smell of blood. Kim had covered her mouth and then ran to the bathroom, where she proceeded to throw up her supper.

So now it's Friday, and the full moon was rising. Kim was in the Middleton Park with Ron walking home after a supper at Bueno Nacho. Kim was in the process of making Ron very uncomfortable.

"Uhh KP, could'ja not put your hand there" Ron said for the second time in as many minutes. As the night had worn Kim had become clingier, touching Ron whenever she got the chance, and frankly it was freaking the poor boy out.

Months ago, when she had been his girlfriend she had rarely touched his person as much as he was tonight. Their relationship had ended when they had decided that it was time to have sex. They had gotten half-way undressed until they looked at each other.

Kim had said "Are you feeling anything?" and Ron just shook his head and said "Nope." Then they had both laughed and agreed just to be best friends. It was quite frankly like they both had expected the outcome, since it didn't really come as a shock to either of them.

Ron considered Kim his sister, so the constant touching was making him uncomfortable. In Kim's defense, for some reason Ron was irresistible tonight. The way he moved, the way he SMELLED.

"What's wrong Ronnie?" she whispered against his ear, tickling it as she blew air at it.

Ron shuddered at the pet name "Kim, are you feeling OK?

"Yeah, never been better" Kim giggled. She just couldn't help herself, it seemed as the night dragged on, the more tempting Ron became.

"Uh Huh, I seriously doubt that!" Ron muttered "Alright KP I think its time ta' go home!"

"Ahh, but Ronnie the night is young" Kim whispered seductively. She could hear everything, crickets chirruping, a dog barking, and…footsteps behind them.

"Ronnie?! Good God don't make me lose my supper!" a familiar voice spoke up from behind.

Shego was standing there arms crossed in a green tank top with baggy jeans. "Ronnie" Shego purred sarcastically "I need to borrow Kimmie for a quick second."

Ron stared suspiciously at the green woman, until he nodded. Kim had already explained to him that she was giving up being evil, and while he didn't quite trust her- he really thought Kim needed a little space at the moment.

As Ron beat a hasty retreat Shego pulled Kim quickly into a nearby stand of trees. "Where are we going Shego, why do you want to be alone with me" Kim asked with a suggestive smirk.

"Kim, listen to me you are going to change tonight!" Shego whispered at the red head.

"Change into what?" Kim asked but she missed Shego's reply as she suddenly stared up at the moon.

Something inside her growled and a sharp pain entered her chest. "W-what's happening to me" Kim asked with a gasp.

"I told you that you were attacked, and bitten by a were-panther" Shego said "Your one of us"

Kim wanted to say that it couldn't be, but what came out was "Can I stop it?"

Shego flinched at the fear in the red-headed teen's voice "No Kim, it can't be stopped- but it gets easier after the first time."

Kim just groaned, it felt as if a thousand red ants were crawling over her skin.

Shego just kept talking "Now, you're going to need one of two things when you change either sex of violence" she smirked half-heartedly "I don't think the sex path is opened at the moment so we're going to half to hunt"

Kim looked up, panic clear on her face "What if I hurt anyone?"

Shego smiled grimly "I have quite a bit more control than you do, I will make sure you don't hurt any humans."

"But that means you're a" Kim began.

"Yes Princess I'm one to, though actually I'm a leopard, not a panther."

All other conversation was cut off as suddenly Kim heard a pop in her chest. Shego rushed over and removed her shirt, and with a cutting motion cut off her pants.

Kim barely noticed as she was disrobed, the pain was so intense. She fell to all fours as her legs lengthened and bent, along with her arms. Her mouth suddenly felt very full as sharp teeth replaced her normal ones.

Kim felt bones rearranging all over her body, and even as she cried out she found her voice was becoming a cat-like growl. Muscles bunched and increased in size.

When Kim was finished she was covered in a dark red fur that matched her hair color and she had the golden eyes of a panther. She paced back in forth having trouble thinking like a human, instead instincts were driving hard at her mind-flashes of hunger, lust, and closeness surged through her.

She turned and saw a green leopard with black spots standing looking at her curiously. It walked over and rubbed its cheek against Kim's. The two purred happily. Kim's human brain was having trouble coping with all the information flooding through it, but her animal brain was working just fine.

The Leopard turned and walked away. After a couple of yards it cocked its head and threw it forward, meaning clear to both human and animal brain, _Follow Me._

The two big cats stalked the woods of Middleton, until they brought down a large buck that had never even seen them coming. The bonus to being a lycanthrope was that they were larger than ordinary cats, not to mention stronger and faster.

As Kim bit into the deer's flesh and felt the warm blood enter her mouth she knew she should be horrified, but for now she just enjoyed feasting on her and the Leopards prey.

Just Enjoying a Job well done!

* * *

A/N- I was tied between wolf and big cats for Shego, but I decided she was very cat like- vain, lazy, and a relatively singular person.

Next Time: Shego teaches Kim the ropes about being a Lycanthrope, and a foe is brought into the story.


	2. Lessons

Chapter 2- Lesson Plans

Some characters are owned by Disney, some are owned by Laurell K. Hamilton, and two belongs to me (Enrique and Maggie). You decide which ones, ya' lazy bums. Oh and Isabel belongs to Starving Lunatic (she gets a mention just cause she's cool).

I am using a system based around Hamilton's Lycanthropes from Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter for my Lycanthropes.

I see this story getting really good in my mind's eye, but I swear Souls Connected Readers that I will write more of that next….honest, I mean- would I lie to you?

* * *

Kim and Shego paced in the clearing of their first kill together. The buck didn't have a chance and it hadn't even had a chance to run. Both women, in the forms of red panther and green and black leopard stared at each other.

The moon began to wane overhead and suddenly Kim felt the sharp pains that had brought about the transformation in the first place. Her human mind snapped back into focus as the pain intensified.

Her human mind been fogged in the sheer joy and pride that the animal side felt at the kill, at the taste of the meat. As her human mind became aware of the entirety of what happened Kim recoiled internally.

She wasn't sure how she should feel; so many emotions were rushing through her. Pain, Fear, Pride, contentment but in the end, she settled on being rather confused.

Shego watched her with the golden eyes of her cat form and watched patiently for Kim to react. Kim shook her head and then stalked over to where Shego was reclining. She tentevly nuzzled Shego's face and purred.

Kim was not sure why, but it felt right, and the animal in her was strong enough that she followed her instincts. Shego purred back and began to lick the blood from Kim's face... Kim at first drew back, shocked, but then when Shego seemed wounded she presented herself to be washed.

Shego continued to purr until Kim's face was clean, and then she presented her face. Kim was actually about to take her up on the offer when the pain hit for real. Kim growled as she fell back and writhed on the ground as her limbs snapped back into their original places.

Soon she lay panting, completely human and completely naked. She was shaking all over and her breathing was shallow.

Shego rushed over as soon as she was changed and cradled Kim in her arms. "What's wrong Kim? Was it too much for you." The green woman asked worriedly.

Kim glanced up and smiled "Whoa, What a Rush!" she said breathlessly.

Shego growled as Kim smiled and she shook the teen slightly "Don't make me worry like that, I've seen cubs go insane from their first turning."

Kim nodded and motioned for Shego to lower her head. Shego raised an elegant ebony eyebrow and lowered her head. Kim giggled and whispered "You missed a spot" and licked a spot of blood from the green woman's cheek.

As Kim fell unconscious, that last thing she remembered was the stunned look on Shego's face.

_**The Next Day**_

* * *

Kim sighed as she reclined in her seat of the motorboat that was taking them to Shego's home and store. Shego was sitting across from her watching the forest as it sped by. The boatman was a tall black man with dark black hair and matching mustache. He had been watching Kim for half the trip.

After Kim had blacked out Shego had dressed her and had deposited her back at her home. The next day she had come and told Kim that she had two options- come with her down to South America with her so she could impart all of her knowledge on being a shape shifter or, stay in Middleton and (in Shego's own words) deal with being a bloodthirsty beast on her own.

Simply put Kim's choice had been quite easy put that way. She told her parents that she was going to South America for a little bit, but she couldn't tell them why- which was sorta the truth. Kim didn't know if her parents, as open minded as they were, could except this.

Kim was keeping an open mind to the whole thing so far. F.Y.I.-She was keeping herself from panicking. "I mean hey I can do anything…Right?" she had told Shego before they left, and she had always believed that.

But…being a shape shifter was a shock even to the girl who can do anything, so for now she was withholding judgment.

She had so many questions, but thus far Shego had told her to "wait a little bit longer." So it surprised her when Shego suddenly asked "So Princess how was being a panther?"

Kim glared at her then hissed warningly "Shego not with people present!" Kim glanced at the boatman worriedly.

Shego waved her off, but was watching her for a reaction intently as she replied "Why? Enrique here is the one who infected you."

Kim's eyes widened as she turned to the tall boatman "It was you!"

He nodded his gravely and spoke in a voice almost painfully deep "Yes, it was I who attacked you."

Kim looked at his calm features and began to see red as an anger she didn't now she could possess welled up in her chest "Why would you try to kill me!"

Enrique shrugged "You looked young, like you would make a good meal."

Kim snapped and a mind that she had felt under the full moon sprung to the surface. The panther inside was snarling in rage and so was she on the outside. Anyone who knew Kim would have been shocked at the expression of rage on the normally friendly girls face.

Kim leapt at Enrique and landed on him, gouging at him like a cat with her nails. He gave a startled cry as he fell back with her hissing at him. Shego watched the fight with mild interest until she stood and put Kim's head in her lap.

Kim, still seething, shouted "Let go of me Shego, I'll kill him I'll" but she suddenly cut off as Shego began to caress her hair.

"Uhh Shego…What are you doing?" Kim asked, but for some reason she didn't dislike the touch, Shego's strong warm (if green) hands seemed to radiate confidence and she seemed to draw strength from the touch.

"I bet your wondering Princess" Shego said as she continued to caress Kim's red hair "why this feels so good."

"You'd win that bet" Kim murmured as she fought not to purr from the touch.

"Well you're now more than human, yet less" Shego said "Your animal self lacks the human niceties so in response your human self cares less about physical space and boundaries. Not only do you care less about touching but animals draw comfort and strength from the touch of others of their own kind."

"But you're a leopard Shego" Kim asked confusedly.

"Yes but Were-panthers and Were-Leopards are so closely related that they form pards together- even occasionally mate with each other." Shego replied patiently.

Enrique sat up and stared at the two women until he brought out his wallet. He counted out fifty dollars and deposited it in Shego's left hand.

Kim frowned at Enrique and asked "What was that Shego?"

Shego laughed and said "I warned Enrique what would happen if you found out he attacked you, he bet you wouldn't draw blood."

Kim's face darkened again "You bet on something like this."

Shego noticed the look "Yes, just settle down now princess."

Kim looked startled then suddenly her eyes started to water. "What's happening to me, I mean I'm a good person right why am I so angry all of a sudden" she gestured at a frowning Enrique "I mean I had a right to be mad at him but, I've never acted out of anger like that before."

Shego nodded "Again, the answer lies in your animal side. Panthers by nature are fickle creature's emotion wise. Its anger, though terrible to behold, usually passes quickly. A were-bear on the other hand can keep a grudge for years."

Kim nodded, it made sense, "So can you teach me to control it?"

Shego smirked "I haven't failed teaching a cub yet."

Kim frowned "Cub? That's the second time you've called me that- though I don't know why- I usually win when we fight."

Shego's smirk grew "So you believe you beat me all those times hmmm?"

Kim shrugged "Well yeah, I mean- why wouldn't I think that?"

Shego just shook her head "Kimmie, I hate to break this to you, but I'm six years older than you, can bench a car and can melt through steel with my hands- do you really think your alive because of your skill alone?"

Kim frowned again "then why am alive Shego?" she shot the question at the green woman.

"I suppose it's because I liked you. You were quite good at martial arts for a young girl and with my self imposed handicaffs you could usually beat-not many people can say that. I liked your fire, your spirit, you kinda reminded me of…me"

Kim nodded, mulling the confession over.

"Cub is the word we shape shifters use for a newly transformed lycanthrope. They have so much to learn-just like a cub." Shego continued

Kim smiled "When did you become a cub" she asked curiously.

Shego smirked and said, somewhat proudly "From the day I was born, my mother is the pack mistress of the Go City pack."

"Does that mean your brothers are" Kim began but Shego beat her to it.

"Like me? No I'm the only one who got the gene." Shego answered smugly.

"O.K. Shego, what does Pard mean" Kim asked, remembering what Shego had said earlier.

"That means pack in were-leopard, which the panthers share. A Nimir is a leopard and a Sharuli is a panther." Shego instructed.

Enrique, who had been studiously ignoring the women suddenly, boomed out "Alpha, we have arrived at our destination. Sure enough Shego's store had just pulled into view. As they got out of the boat Kim glared at Enrique. "This isn't over" she growled at the black man.

Enrique smiled for the first time "You are fast for a cub. Perhaps we shall speak again." And without another word he pulled away from view.

Shego and Kim stared after him as the white motorboat sped away. "I truly dislike him."

Shego smirked "Understandable I suppose, When someone attempts to kill me a can become relatively miffed myself."

They began to walk towards the store. Kim turned slightly to study Shego. As Shego walked Kim recognized a very feline grace in the movements mixed with a threat of a predators walk. A strong walk for a strong woman Kim thought absentmindingly.

"Hey Shego, why'd he call you Alpha?" Kim asked out of the blue.

"Because of Isabel I guess." Shego noticed Kim's blank expression and continued "My mother told me to call her by her name after a fought to the top of the Go City pack."

"Fought your way to the top?" Kim asked.

"Yeah Kim, shape shifter packs are not peaceful. To rise in rank you have to prove how badass you are by beating a higher status Pard member." Shego continued "He called me Alpha because I'm a step below the highest ranks you can get. The heads of a pack are called either lionne Rampant or Lionne Passive."

"What's the difference?" Kim asked as they reached the door to Shego's store.

"Rampant is a leader who protects her pack, passive leaves the pack to themselves. My mother is Rampant." Shego said with an odd look on her face, a mix of a frown and smile.

"How can a leader be Passive?" Kim asked, it just seemed to be an oxymoron in her mind.

Shego sighed "That's the fault with our system, a leader may be very powerful- but a really crappy leader…see the problem?"

"Yeah…I could see that could be a problem" Kim agreed. "So your mother is pretty powerful." She guessed.

"Yeah, you could say that. Once she was jumped by a group of Lukoi who thought they could capture her and give them to their Lupa. She killed three of them in her human form and three more shape-shifted. The Lupa of the pack came and begged forgiveness at her feet…HA, she scared them to the bone." Shego said with the same odd look on her, like she wasn't sure if she liked her mother or not.

"Lukoi? Lupa?" Kim was completely lost terminology wise.

Shego smiled sheepishly "Sorry, I keep forgetting you're just a cub Lukoi means were-wolf and a Lupa is the Ulfrics mate. Ulfric means wolf king…more or less." The green woman explained.

"Ok, thanks for explaining all this to me" Kim said energetically "So where do I stay?"

"Remember the room you woke up in?" Shego asked with a smirk.

"Uhh, Yeah" Kim said.

"Welcome to your new room Princess!" Shego exclaimed as she opened a door to the same desolate room she had woken up in earlier.

"Its kind of…barren don't cha' think Shego" Kim said doubtfully.

"Oh, don't worry, you won't be in it much" Shego smirked "I'm going to tire you out so much during the day that you won't have time to appreciate the room."

Kim groaned as it the realization of Shego as a teacher meant. "Oh this is going to be loads of fun" she muttered.

Shego in the other room called out "We can hear better than normal human's, I would learn to keep sarcastic comments in the thought bubble.

Kim just groaned.

_**Bavarian Alps**_

* * *

... means it is in German

Dr. Dementor, a very short yellow man in a red jumpsuit and sporting a black helmet over his head was very pleased.

Ah, this is very good. Drakken is out of the way, my nearest super weapon is close to completion, and I have once again fooled Global Justice about my Location he spoke to himself in a large chair in the center of his latest secret lair.

This time no one will be able to stop me MWHAHAHAHAHA and he allowed himself the necessary evil villain laugh.

Uh, Sir?" One of his many henchmen working at various terminals raised his hand cautiously.

Yes Hanz? Dementor said, irritated that his self-rant had been interrupted by a mere henchman.

Well Sir, aren't you forgetting Kim Possible- she's the one who always beats us, not Global Justice Hanz said nervously.

Oh, I see, it is always Kim Possible is it. Is that how you all feel Dementor asked patiently.

A General cry of assent from the henchmen in earshot answered his question.

Ah, well then" he took a breath "WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ABOUT IT he hollered at them.

The henchmen gathered in a group in the middle until Hanz stepped forwards with a Telephone. Sir, we the Henchmen have decided it will be safer to hire a guy to hit Possible than her come near any of us again.

The yellow man grumbled but took the phone and dialed a number. As it was ringing he told the gathered henchmen that all prices will be taken from their salaries, which elected groans in response.

"Hello, you have reached Hench Co's Assassination services" a bright young woman's voice greeted lightly.

"Hello, Yes I vould like to 'ire an 'itman to kill Kim Possible.: Dementor said with heavily accented English.

"Ooh, that's a tall order" the woman replied "Would you like thug, Professional, or Paragon of Death?"

"Oh, the Paragon of Death sounds good!" he said with obvious excitement.

"Fine, one moment please while I reach an agent to suit your needs." The operator said and switched Dementor to irritating music, akin to what you would get in an elevator.

**Mid-Eastern United States**

* * *

Edward was not an imposing man. He stood at about 5'9 and had short blond hair, and willingly flashed his patented Good Ol' boy smile.

People who meet Edward on the street would say he looked harmless. Those who happened to talk with him thought he was polite, charming, and occasionally funny. Those who knew him and what he did were scared of him.

Edward was an Assassin. When he had started plying his trade he had hunted humans, but soon they became tedious… far too boring for his taste. He had delved into the underworld and only the promise of an extraordinary hunt could rouse him.

Once he was ordered to kill a Russian Mob Boss, and he got in without a person seeing him, and got out. Nobody even realized the target was dead until the next morning. Then again he had been charged with the death of a Chinese General. Edward had gone in guns blazing, taking out the target with a blaze of gunfire.

Then he had found his true calling, the hunting of the Para-normal. Were-Wolves, Vampires, Necromancers- it didn't matter. Edward lived for the hunt.

So when he was called by Maggie from Hench Co. (His number was in several high profile assassin ageneses, just to make ends meet you understand) and was given a job to kill Kim Possible, he was reasonably insulted.

He, top-notch Assassin, hired to kill a teenage girl? Absolutely unacceptable…except he thought recognized the name.

Asking for a second of Maggie's time he went on his computer and looked up Kim Possible. He found the girls website and as he read her profile and other relevant information. An interested smile crossed his face as he picked up the phone again.

"Maggie, why did you call me first?" he asked interested.

"Well, you're the only Sonovabitch out there who would be willing to take on a job like this, Kim Possibles a legend!" Maggie replied enthusiastically, ignoring the fact that as usual he knew the he had been contacted first.

"Well, I'm interested, put me through to mister" Edward waited for an answer.

"Dr. Dementor, one of Kim's many enemies. I'll patch you through hon." Maggie answered and transferred Edward to Dr. Dementor.

"Hello, is this Dr. Dementor?" Edward said curiously.

"Yes it is I…DR. DEMENTOR!" he shouted the last part for no other reason than he was relatively insane.

Edward flinched at the shout and counted to five, until the impulses to kill the irritating creature on the line died down inside him. 'Yes, my name is Edward. I believe you wish me to do a job for you."

"Oh Yes, I would you would hunt down and slay Kim Possible, My teen Nemesis. The way I want you to do it is-." Dementor began.

"Whoa there, I have to know if you can pay my fee." Edward interrupted with a roll of his eyes; did anyone know how this was supposed to go? Edward would do nothing unless he was being paid, he enjoyed to kill- but that's only because he felt it was important to enjoy your work.

"Oh, believe me Mr. Edward; I can pay any price you ask!" Dementor said eagerly. Though he was complaining to his henchmen earlier he would truly enjoy nothing better than to see his nemesis put in grave.

"Anyway I want you to kill her from afar, with a sniper rifle of some sort." Dementor continued.

Now Edward frowned. He much preferred to kill up close and personal; he considered it a matter of respect. The target had a right to know they were dead. "Why?" he asked.

"I have learned never give Kim Possible any more advantages than she already has. Just does it, I mean, I am paying you right?" Dementor huffed back, almost defensively.

Edward shrugged "Ok, you've got me there. You have a set date." He asked.

Dementor thought then shook his head "Nein, just do it as quickly as possible."

"Understood, I'll contact you for my payment when she's dead." Then he hung up the phone. Most people would have been shocked that he felt absolutely no guilt that he had just taken a bounty on a nine-teen year old girl, but Edward was used to it. He knew what he was, a heartless killer, and a sociopath- but funnily enough, he didn't give a damn.

As he looked at Kim's list of achievements a smile appeared on his face. "Hmmm, you may be a challenge Kim Possible, a shame that I have to kill you.

The only thing he felt was a twinge of remorse he had to shoot the girl from a distance instead of giving death she deserved, face-to-face.

Ah well, all in a day's work!

* * *

Next Time: Kim continues to get taught by Shego, and they are visited by a relatively popular penguin lover (those who don't get the reference, you will soon enough.), also a bit more with Edward.


	3. Penguins

Chapter 3- Penguins?

Copyright: Kim and Shego belong to Disney. Edward and Anita belong to Laurell Hamilton. Anyone else is owned by me.

I know I know, I lied (Holds up hands to stop rioters) I told you I'd write more of souls connected…well I wanted to even the two stories up so I'll get this 3rd chappie up, then fourth for souls connected, then 4th for this story…you know.

* * *

Kim yawned and turned in her sleep, peaceful as a- "AAAARGH!!" she screamed as a blow horn trumpeted in her ear. She shot up on her cot, lost her balance, and tumbled off it, landing on her rear.

Shego was laughing so hard she was doubled over, gasping for breath. "My god Kimmie, I didn't expect that reaction." She gasped.

Kim straightened up blushing deeply in embarrassment "What was that for!" she practically screeched at the green woman.

"Didn't I tell you Kimmie, you're going to wake up at six in the morning every week day for training?" Shego said with a purposefully innocent smile.

"You didn't tell me anything of the sort!" Kim argued vehemently as she struggled to stand, no she was defiantly not a morning gal. Her hair was mussed up and she had to force back a yawn as she stretched to rid herself of all the kinks that had built up in her back.

"Ooooh, did I forget? I'm truly sorry Princess" Shego swore with her hand over her heart and a less than believable smirk on her face. "Must have slipped my mind."

"Yeah right" Kim muttered to herself as she walked out of her room to the bathroom. Shego had an indoor bathroom, and she somehow had running water "Hey Shego" she called "How do you have running water?"

"You have your secrets, I have mine Shego said- spoke not called, yet Kim could hear her as if she was standing right next to the green woman.

Kim finished her business and got dressed in day clothes, then walked out into the main room, which was also the store. Shego walked out of a door behind the counter holding to plates of bacon and eggs.

"Hear ya' go sweetie" Shego said in a false southern accent "don't worry about ta' bill- it's on the house."

Kim giggled a little bit before sitting down at the counter to eat her breakfast. Halfway through eating she realized that her bacon wasn't very crispy….and she seemed to like it that way. Before all of this she like her meat- bacon, steak, hamburgers- all well done, but there was something about the less than burnt meat that was just…. Yum.

Shego sat silently watching Kim eat and as she did so she thought about what they were going to do today.

After breakfast Shego and Kim went outside into the sickly heat of the Amazon to sit on the swinging bench outside on the stores porch. They sat quietly on the swing until Shego finally spoke up.

"Alright Kimmie, to begin with I suppose I should run through the list of powers you gain as being a Lycanthrope." She began ticking points of on her fingers " You are now faster, stronger, have a unnatural healing rate" she stopped as Kim raised her hand to portray that she had a question.

"Yes Pumpkin?" Shego asked, eyebrows rose.

"Well, is that why you still have a hand?" Kim asked curiously pointing at the mentioned extremity.

Shego sighed and flexed her left hand "Yeah it is, you see it was sliced of by a flying piece of shrapnel and then it regrew" she offered the pale green hand for Kim to see, and the red head grabbed hold of it and studied the limb. It was perfect except for the paler scar around the wrist.

Kim looked up at Shego and asked "Does this mean we're unkillable?"

Shego laughed wryly and pried Kim away from her hand "If only princess. While we heal from most wounds much faster than a normal human, beat us enough and we'll die just the same. What we really need to look out for is silver. A wound dealt to us by silver wounds us like normal steel would harm a normal human." She took a breath, then continued "Also if a wound is cauterized, it won't grow back or heal quicker- so keep your ass away from fire."

Kim nodded to show she understood and then Shego continued "As I was saying though you can turn into your animal form at any time, have an enhanced sense of smell, and a strange sixth sense about the unnatural- we can sense if some things natural or not."

Kim grinned "So, is their any downsides to this." she asked.

Shego did not smile, but she nodded her head seriously "Yeah, you must turn on the full moon and if your not careful you can end up hurting someone you care about. You're afraid to get close to someone who isn't like you in case they find out and call you a freak. People will either hate you for what you are or want to study you like your some sorta Fucking lab rat!" she took a deep shuddering breath "but ta' answer your question, Yes there are a couple downsides to being different."

Kim was shocked to see the older woman effected in such away, Shego was slightly turned away from her with her eyes glistening- almost like she was about to cry. She reached her hand out and patted Shego's pale green arm but before she could speak Shego beat her to it.

"Don't Kimmie, I'm fine- I don't need your pity!" and she yanked herself away.

Kim's first reaction was to be deeply offended, but the hero inside her wouldn't let her feel such a way about someone who was so obviously hurting on the inside, so inside of sniping back she did the right thing…i.e. stay quiet.

"I'm….sorry" Shego said quietly with an almost pained expression on her face, like she didn't like to apologize.

"Its fine" Kim said brightly, obviously trying to ease the sudden tension.

After a few seconds of silence, Shego's morose expression was slowly replaced with a small smirk "So Pumpkin, I think its time for lessons to begin."

"Okay, lets start" Kim said with a smile. She wasn't smiling after that though, as Shego put her though one of the most rigorous sparring sessions she ever had!

**Mid-Eastern United States**

* * *

Edward was having an interestingly hard time finding the so called "girl who could do anything. He had been all over the internet, the inter-terror-net (the villains web service), and other forms of media.

He had combed through the entire town of Middleton, using his skills as a master of disguise to learn her normal habits, her haunts, and general attitude- but there was no sign of the little heroine.

He had gone as far as contact the little fat boy she kept as liaison, but he was almost as stumped as he was, and Edward could get no information from him.

Ah, but Edward was not getting frustrated. He got a perverse pleasure out of the hunt, and the following kill- and intelligent prey was much more appeasing to his inner predator. Little Kim was proving quite the puzzle to find.

Finally he found something while looking through the logs of outgoing flights from the Upperton airport. A log of one Kimberly Ann Possible on a one way trip to Brazil. Edward smiled "Now I've found you" he said quietly to himself.

As his eyes wandered across the rest of the page, another caught his eye, Cassandra Gooding. Edward's blond eyebrows shot up in pure confusion "Shego? What the Hell do you have to do with this." He thought to himself.

Edward knew Shego from several years ago, when he had helped her mother, Isabel, against an incursion of were rat usurpers muscling in on her territory. Edward had owed her a favor, so he had agreed when asked to help out.

Yeah, suprisingly enough Edward had a twisted sort of honor code that he rigidly followed. For one thing, he always repaid a favor.

He had like Shego; she was similar to her mother. She had been witty, powerful, and, if Edward did say so himself, was quite the looker.

But Edward wasn't in the game for a beautiful face; he barely cared about physical appearance. Besides, if he fell for anyone, they would be human.

He knew that for the last couple of years she had amused herself by playing second fiddle to that idiot mad scientist, Dr. Drakken. He also knew that Kim was her primary nemesis, and they fought on many occasions.

"Hmmmm, why would Shego and Kim be on the same plane?" Edward mused out loud "I guess I will see you in Brazil."

Edward luckily knew exactly where Shego lived nowadays. Don't ask him how he knew, he would tell you….but then he would have to kill you.

**Amazon**

* * *

Kim sat behind the counter in Shego's store. She was so very tired. She and Shego had fought for hours, with Shego demonstrating the variety of moves now available to them. Even Kim, who had seen her fair share of amazing martial arts, was absolutely amazed.

As they sparred Shego gave critiques on Kim's style and helpful tips on how to improve. Kim of course had bristled at such criticism, but eventually conceded that Shego's advice was sound.

By the time they were done, Kim was tired- but Shego had said in an unexpected kind voice that she had promise.

So now, Kim was watching the store while Shego made dinner. Suddenly Kim heard the sound of a motorboat. She sat up straighter in her chair and waited for whoever was outside to come in.

The door swung open and there was a short woman, about 5'3 with long curling black hair. Her eyes were dark brown, almost black, and her face had an almost Hispanic look to it. Yet her extremely pale skin and a certain jaw structure was defiantly European.

She was wearing a shirt that read "Zombie Penguins Rule!" with a cartoon that showed an undead penguin and a pair of black pants. The short sleeves did nothing to hide a cross shaped scar on left forearm and a mound of scar tissue in the crook of her elbow.

Kim's eyes widened slightly at the scars, but she remained polite "Hello may I help."

The woman, she was relatively young- early twenties Kim guessed, smiled and asked "I'm here to talk with Shego…Who are you?" she asked in a pleasant voice.

"Oh, I'm Kim, Kim Possible- I'm staying with Shego for awhile." Kim said with a laugh.

"Ah, you're the new cub she told you about…I thought so" she said with a sly smile.

Kim's eyes widened in horror "Am I really that obvious" Kim didn't think she acted that much less human, and this woman had just met her.

The woman giggled "Chill girl" she tapped her forehead "its just one of the many skills I have, I can sense vampires, lycanthropes, excetera" she broke of and stared shrewdly at Kim "Shego was right I can sense a lotta power in you."

"Um, thanks" Kim said, because frankly the red-headed heroine had no idea what to say to that.

The pale woman held out her hand "I'm Anita Blake- animator and vampire slayer, at your service." She said as she shook Kim's hand.

Anita looked behind Kim and yelled "Hey Shego, I know you know I'm here, so get your green butt out here!"

"I'll come out when I'm jolly well ready!" Shego growled from the kitchen.

"Come out now or I'll tell little Kimmie here your real name" Anita threatened.

"You wouldn't fucking dare!" Shego called back, challengingly.

"Fine you forced my hand" Anita turned to Kim and said "Cassandra Isabella Gooding. Her mother likes to call her firefly or Cassie while"

As Kim giggled, Anita was cut of by a roar that sounded very similar to a lions from the kitchen. "God Damn it!" Shego swore as she rushed out of the kitchen, murder in her Emerald eyes "You dirty, filthy whore!" she growled at Anita.

The two women stared at each other, then, to Kim's amazement- they both laughed and hugged each other over the counter. "It's good ta' see you again" Anita stated warmly to the green woman.

Shego nodded "Yeah, you too."

Anita smiled and said "Do you have my order?"

Shego mock frowned and said "Why is everything all business with you?"

"That's the way I am" Anita shrugged.

"What, I stuck up Bitch?" Shego asked with an innocent smile.

"I'm not stuck up" Anita said, sounding slightly offended.

"Then what are you?" Kim asked, more out of just wanting to be part of the conversation than anything else.

Anita laughed "In the Immortal word of a were-wolf I once met, I'm a true-blue, hardcore ball-busting Bitch" a pause "but I am so not stuck up!"

Shego just rolled her eyes and said "Whatever, Listen I've gotcha order, don't get your panties in a bunch!" and without another word she disappeared into a back room.

Kim looked at Anita questioningly "How do you know Shego?"

"Oh, me and greenie go long back" Anita said with a smile.

Shego came back with a package in her hands, but when Anita put out her hands, she held the package back "Nuh-uh, you're not getting this until you apologize."

"For What" Anita asked, eyebrows rose.

Shego tapped her ear "Super hearing remember? I heard that greenie comment!"

Anita rolled her eyes and sighed "Fine, I'm sorry for being so rude."

"Say please" Shego said.

"Please" Anita answered through gritted teeth.

"Please what?" Shego asked with a smirk, obviously enjoying her friend's annoyance.

Anita sighed "So childish….fine, please will you give me my knives."

Shego frowned as if insulted and tossed the package at the other woman "Their not just knives, their made from high quality steel mixed with the highest percentage of pure silver you can have and it still be stable. They are a Fucking work of art!" Shego said rather proudly.

"OK, ok oh conceited one, the arm sheaths in there to?" Anita asked curiously.

"Yeah, and they were a Bitch to make for your sorry self" Shego smirked.

"Yeah, well thanks Shego" Anita replied honestly with a smile.

"Don't mention it, I'll always do a favor for a friend, by the way how the Hell did you lose the first pair I made you." Shego asked curiously.

Anita grimaced, as if remembering something bad "Vampire Bitch jumped me and thought it would be funny to throw them as far away as possible."

Shego laughed at her friend "Serves you right for no keeping your guard up!"

Anita mumbled something that sounded like shut up then louder she said "Well thanks again, but I have to get back to Saint Louis before Bert fries my ass"

Shego smirked "Ah, your still working for that money grabbing Bastard eh?"

Anita sighed "Yeah I am, I would love to quit but he has a way with money."

The green woman smirked "That he does, maybe I should look him up."

Anita actually shuddered "Please don't say that" she waved at the two lycanthropes "See ya Shego, See ya Kim." And without another word she turned and walked out of the store.

Kim, who had remained mostly silent while the two friends had interacted turned to Shego "Ok, two questions what's an animator and how did she get those scars" Kim asked curiously.

"Well, an animator is someone who raises the dead for a living" Shego began.

"Huh, like zombies? I've never heard of it" Kim replied bemused.

"When you were saving the world and hanging out with the buffoon, did you really pay a lot of attention to current events?" Shego asked with a smirk.

"Well…No, and don't call Ron that."

Shego just shrugged and continued "That's why; animating is a relatively new talent with surprisingly little media coverage. Oh, and yeah- Anita raises zombies." She finished.

Kim's eyes widened "There are zombies too, how much supernatural stuff is out there?"

Shego said "You have no idea."

Kim grinned "Then how about you fill me in teach."

Shego's eyebrow rose "Is that a challenge?"

Kim smirked "You bet!"

**The Rainforest**

* * *

Enrique padded silently through the jungle hunting for prey. He was an odd Lycanthrope, preferring his animal form to his human form. Although Shego had told him not to hunt near her store, damn it Dominant or not, he was here first.

He had been hunting when he had suddenly smelled… a human, mmmm his favorite. He had followed his nose and saw a white man, with blond hair, wearing a black leather jacket. In his hand he held a long machete and he seemed to be cutting a path through the jungle.

Enrique smiled internally as he stalked his presumably unaware prey. Edward, who the man was, of course knew he was being hunted.

Him cutting with the machete was just a show he was putting on for his hunter. Usually he wouldn't have to use a machete to get through the jungle. He figured it was a Lycanthrope stalking him, mainly because it was hunting him. Normal big cats didn't actively hunt humans that were awake.

Suddenly Enrique leaped at Edward, silent as the big cat he was. Edward, who had been waiting for this spun and slashed his machete at the were-panther.

Enrique yowled in pain as the silver blade cut a red path trough his fur. He landed hard on the ground, but recovered quickly.

"I can't alert my true prey with a loud fight….So I guess were gonna do this the old fashioned way." Edward said with a small smile on his face.

Enrique growled and leapt at him again, banking at his abnormal speed to get a drop on the lowly human in front of him. Edward calmly flipped out a longer silver throwing knife and threw it at the cat.

The silver blade caught Enrique in the throat, and he landed with a crash gasping for air as the knife burned in his throat.

Edward walked forwards and without a pause swung the machete aiming at the panther's neck.

The last thing Enrique ever saw was the glistening blade sweeping through the air.

Edward stood over the body of the dead were-panther and grinned ferally, he was enjoying this hunt already.

Next Time: The big fight between Edward and the girls…who will win?


	4. Under Fire

Disclaimer: No one in this chapter is mine, anyone who wants ta' sue me, BRING IT! I have no money anyway.

Under Fire!

Edward peered silently through the scope of his rifle. It was 7:00 a.m. and they should be coming…Ah, there they were.

Edward had watched them for two days in a row, and each day they followed the same routine. Get up around six, have breakfast, warm up for the day by sparring, then Shego would teach his target for hours- about what he didn't know, finished by another sparring match, supper then bed.

Edward smirked as Kim and Shego strode calmly out onto the field in front of the green woman's trading post. They were so at peace with each other, neither giving even a cursorily glance at the surrounding landscape.

"Hmm, I wonder if Shego ever told her about her little secret" Edward mused to himself as he sighted on Kim "Well, I guess she'll never know"

He pulled out a bullet and loaded it into the rifle. He had a second silver prepped for Shego if she became ornery, which knowing Shego she will.

Kim came at Shego with an elbow aimed at her face, but Shego deftly dodged it and sent a kick aimed at the red-heads mid-section, but Kim jumped back.

"Your doing better Pumpkin" Shego said smirking "After only a couple days your improving…but still not in my league"

Kim's eyes widened and she stopped fighting. She simply sidestepped Shego's next attack and stared at the pale green woman. The Memories of a fight two years ago, which had been between the same two opponents, except for that then they were staring hatefully at each other.

Shego had thrown a great ball of her plasma at Kim, but Kim had changed the hand of her battle suit into a scoop and had tossed it back, causing the green woman's long black hair to flutter in the explosion.

"Ooh, looks like Kimmie got an upgrade" She had said, voice laden with sarcasm and scorn.

Kim did a flip backwards and landed on a higher bridge "Yeah, like it?" though the words were proud, the voice was hurt, betrayed.

Shego had said "Yeah, but still not in my league" and she had jumped up to slash Kim's arm open.

Shego in the present was looking worriedly at Kim, trying to find the cause of the heroine's pause she asked "what's wrong Princess?"

Kim looked away and said "Remember the lil' diablo incident, just what you said reminded me of that."

At the mention of that night, Shego flinched- both in shame and in remembered pain "Yeah Kimmie, I did some stuff I'm not too proud of that night" she admitted.

Kim looked into the older woman's Emerald eyes "We both did."

They both looked away as they remembered Kim staring coldly at Shego, then she had said "Do you what I really hate?"

Shego had smirked nervously "Ummm, that your date melted?"

Kim's face formed a cruel smirk "Nah, You" and she had kicked her into an electrical power.

Even for a Lycanthrope, being electrocuted was NOT fun. Shego finally looked back at Kim and said "My Super villain past died when Drakken did, lets keep the past behind us" she said holding out a hand.

Kim smiled "agreed" and slowly reached out her hand, but before their hands touched a loud crack disturbed the silence. Kim's head snapped back as a bullet hit her slightly off-center in the forehead.

Shego could only watch in horror as Kim fell slowly back and landed in a bloody heap, a pool of blood soaking her fiery red hair.

Shego turned snarling to stare out into the forest, and she spotted a figure in a large tree taking aim again with a rifle. She ran at him and as he fired she spun around the bullet so it only skimmed her.

She hissed in pain as the shock hit her system, SILVER!

Edward cursed as Shego rushed him; he had forgotten how god-damned fast she was. He quickly loaded another bullet as she was climbing the tree he was perched in. He took aim and just as he pulled the trigger she threw a plasma ball at him.

He dodged, but the concussion made him lose aim, and the shot harmlessly discharged into the canopy. She jumped up onto his branch and swung at him while roaring "GODDAMN YOU EDWARD!"

He parried her swipe and lashed out with the butt of his rifle, catching her in the forehead. As she lost balance and tumbled from the branch she grabbed his leg, bringing him into the fall as well. He lost his rifle, and she lost her grip on him as they slammed into the ground.

They scrambled up and before Shego could charge again, he pulled a pistol from a hidden holster and snapped off six shots in rapid succession.

Shego paused to create a glowing green screen in front of her. The bullets hissed as they melted on contact. Shego smirked coldly "Nice try you bastard!" then she threw more plasma at him again, knocking away his pistol.

She collided with him with a punch aimed at his mid-section, which he twisted away from as only a master martial artist can. He quickly drew his machete to parry the next set of claws sent to rip out his eyes.

Edward smiled warmly; a very odd expression for one who is fighting for his life "Shego…aren't you glad to see me" he parried another swipe "It seems you are trying to mar my pretty face."

"Lets see how pretty it is after I'm through with it Edward" the green were-leopard spat back and ignited her hands.

She swung again and he merely ducked beneath the blow. She cursed inwardly, for all her practice and prowess, for all of her superhuman benefits, Edward was always the better fighter. He was one of only three who had ever beaten her hand-to-hand combat and the only human for sure.

She came straight in with a punch and he angled his weapons her hand bounced of the blade…which didn't melt.

Edward smirked and her stunned look "Yeah Shego, this is made from several different metals, one of them being metal from an actual meteorite- It can withstand any amount of heat."

Shego just redoubled her attack, but Edward just batted away her swipe and riposted with his machete, the blade cutting deep into her left arm. Shego growled in pain, but before he could wrench the blade from her she grabbed his arm and pulled.

Edward went flying over her head, landing with a great exhalation of expelled air. The blade went flying of somewhere into the dense trees.

Shego turned and stalked towards her prey, ignoring the gaping wound in her arm. Just as she got ready to pounce he snapped up and aimed what appeared to be a mini-Uzi, which he pulled from another holster. He aimed it at Shego and tensed up, ready to fire.

"Shego, if you know what's good for you, you'll back your ass down" he said calmly, though his nose was bleeding and his arm had been burnt by Shego's plasma "Even with your superhuman speed I could cut you in half before you ever reached me."

Shego stalked back and forth before him and then said "Why Edward? Why the Hell did you have to kill her?"

Edward laughed, a merciless sound "I was given the job, I was offered a lot a money."

Shego glared "You killed her…for MONEY!

Edward shrugged with a smile "Well you know, In money we trust and all" then "Your getting mighty upset about one little cheerleaders death." He thought about for a minute then he grinned "Oh, you had feelings for her, Shego you tramp"

Shego snarled, Uzi be damned, he was going to pay for what he did. She tensed to jump, and consequences are damned when something caught he eye. Edward heard something and he half turned in time to see Kim kick his gun away.

Within a second, Shego had charged forwards and had dropped him with a kick to the back of the head. He looked up at Kim's bloody face and asked "How…" then he turned acusitory eyes to Shego "You turned her; I wondered what she was doing with her arch-foe!"

Shego, not even bothering to correct his mistake, grabbed his throat and she whispered "Yeah and now I'm gonna melt your windpipe."

Kim pried her hands off his throat while saying "No, Shego, don't"

Shego looked at her with unbelieving eyes "NO, the son of a bitch just tried to blow your head off, and you say NO!!"

Kim looked back, being somewhat intimidating covered in her own blood "I don't care, I don't want blood on your hands-I'm still a hero"

Shego snorted with disgust as she looked back at Edward "Kim, he's a sociopath, he has killed hundreds of people, for money because he likes to kill!"

Kim shook her head "Doesn't matter, I can't let you just kill him, look I'm fine…Your more hurt then I am anyway."

Shego looked down at her bleeding arm and shrugged, she turned around and shrugged "Whatever, but then your gonna have to let him go-cause there is no court in the world that will believe that you survived a bullet to the head!"

Kim turned to the fallen man and he looked back, then with a small smile he stood up, hands up. "Miss Possible I give you my word of honor that you will not have any trouble from me again, you have defeated me and proved your worth"

Kim looked at him disbelievingly, but he just shrugged "You have my word" he reiterated.

Shego sighed and turned to see Kim "Kim, funnily enough, Edward here keeps his word, if he says he wont cause us anymore problems, then he won't."

Edward smiled at Shego then asked "May I say something privately to you Shego?"

Shego nodded and the walked very close to each other and he spoke without a sound, letting her lip read "Shego, I respect you and Kim now, but you must beat that naiveté out of her, in your world, it will get her killed for real."

Shego nodded "Understood, now gather your shit and move it"

Edward gave her an exaggerated bow, walking away to gather his things, when he was ready to go he turned to Kim "I'm glad I didn't kill you, you seem to be an interesting person" and after that he walked away into the forest.

Kim blinked "That was very strange"

Shego just shushed her and she walked over to nuzzle her heads into Kim's shoulder "I thought I lost you" she said quietly.

Kim smiled, the words were so human, yet the actions so animal, nevertheless she nuzzled the top of Shego's head and purred like a big cat "Ya' see, you just can't get rid of me!"

Edward watched the display of affection through the trees, before heading out again. Warring emotions fought inside his chest. On one side he really, REALLY hated to lose. And on the other, well they did make a cute couple, even if they didn't know it.

Besides Kim seemed to be a very interesting young woman, not many experience the change and keep that level of innate goodness. In fact there weren't many out there who would spare the life of their would-be Assassin.

Really, there was only one downside- He had to talk to that annoying German bastard again, sigh. Oh well.

Next time: We finally find out what Ron is doing Yay!

A/N: Any criticisms, comments, concerns, or predictions-tell me, I want to hear them!


	5. The Queen of the Dead

Chapter 5-A cold day in Minnesota

Chapter 5

A/N- This is the chapter were you will start seeing my true madness. You thought I was doing an Anita Blake/KP crossover didn't cha'. Well in reality I am going to add characters from all my favorite paranormal books and movies. Underworld, vampire the Masquerade, Anne Rice, Undead and Unwed, in the forests of night…Hell maybe even Dracula. I am giving reviewers a special option. If you review the story you may PM me with your favorite Paranormal characters or with some of your own design. Just send me a name, description, and appearance of character, along with how they would fit.

A/N-Warning- You may not all get your choice if I don't know the character or if he/she is not described well enough. Besides from that, I should probably be able to fit people in anywhere (should be!)

Disclaimer-Kim Possible is owned by Disney, Betsy, Sinclair, Tina and there friends belong to Mary Janice Davidson, Louis belongs to Anne Rice, Adrian belongs to Starving Lunatic, and Jean-Claude belongs Laurell Hamilton…phew, I think that's all.

**A cold day in Minnesota**

Ron shivered as he walked out of the Minneapolis airport. Rufus popped out of his pocket "Burr is cold out 'err" Rufus chattered in a remarkably good attempt at English.

The blond boy smiled down at his pet and said "Yeah Rufus Buddy, I kinda hate Minnesota to."

As Rufus nodded in agreement, Ron thought about Kim. It had been a couple of weeks since she had gone off to the Amazon. The couple times he had talked to her over the Kimmunicator she had seemed content, but tired, and she mentioned something about "Training". Ron could only hope for the world's sake it was martial arts training and not Training in Evil, because if Kim turned evil, well he shuddered at the thought.

He remembered when he had been Zorpox, even he had been dangerous. Kim would be nigh unstoppable.

He pushed the thoughts out of his mind as he walked the streets of Minneapolis. The reason he was here now was because his cousin lived out here. He had come down to see his Aunt and his cousin, Elizabeth Taylor, every summer for years.

Last year a familial emergency had stopped him from making his normal trip, so since Kim was gone to the Amazon, he had come earlier this year. He took a bus to the nearest station and then proceeded to walk to his cousin's suburb house.

As he walked down the side walk he felt a tingle on his spine. He looked around, but the street was deserted, as well it should be at 11:32 he thought as he checked his watch.

He continued to walk, and the feeling of being watched increased. Suddenly a hand on his shoulder spun him around. A young woman stood before him, her ebony eyes glinting in the light from a nearby street lamp. She had short cut white hair and extremely pale skin.

"Do not resist" she reached out and pulled him in closer "It won't hurt a bit" and she started to lean her head towards his neck.

Her voice was so seductive, he trusted her immediately…except. Suddenly a rush of power filled his very being, saturating his senses. He just knew that her cold touch was wrong, and her voice had lost its seductive quality.

He turns and ran something inside telling him he was outmatched here. She moved in a blur and cut him off frowning.

He sighed and gave in to the inner power. He had felt it before against Monkey fist and the Lorwardians. Mystical Monkey Power, while erratic, was very powerful. It seemed to manifest itself by convenient accidents most of the time, like tripping over a power cable or picking the self-destruct button at random.

But what he was feeling now was the inner power. He lashed out with his foot, trying to remove the…the thing from his path. The foot connected, and Ron winced, the young woman's flesh was tough. She stumbled back at the blow though, surprise flickering on her face.

She leaped at Ron, but he just ducked and punched up, knocking the thing back with a hit to the jaw.

She got back up and snarled, her lips drawing back into a feral snarl, exposing two long sharp canines. Ron took a wary step back "What the hell?"

"Human, I can smell that your human- how is it possible that you move that fast?" the she-thing spat.

Ron shrugged and dropped into a Tai Sheng Pek War Stance, a stance reminiscent of the way a monkey stands. With another snarl the white haired devil leapt at Ron, unleashing a flurry of powerful blows.

Ron parried or dodged most of them, but even with MMP he wasn't as fast as she was. He lashed out with an open palm and spun her around; damn her flesh was cold too.

"Enough Sheep!" she whispered and grabbed Ron in a bear hug. Ron struggled, but her grip was like a band of steel encircling him. The last thing he felt was her teeth puncturing his neck as his world blackened.

The vampire, for that was what she was, grinned as her meal stopped struggling. Sweet blood flowed into her being as she fed. There was something extra in his blood, something _powerful._

"What the Fuck do you think you're doing to my cousin!" a female voice smashed through the vampire's bliss. She turned and prostrated herself before the woman standing behind her. "My Queen I am sorry, I had no idea he was of your blood.

Before her stood Betsy Taylor, The Vampire Queen, and her sovereign. She was tall, six foot in height. She was a bit skinny, but very good looking. Her shoulder length blond hair was like gold, with tasteful red highlights. She wore a very un-queen like sweater and ripped jeans. Her Green eyes stared reproachfully at the erring vampire.

"What do you think you were doing Linda, I mean, I told you that we as a race were going to try NOT to kill our food." Betsy snapped with a frown, rushing over to pick up her fallen cousin.

"I am sorry your majesty, he struck me and the beast took control over me." Linda said, looking at her feet in shame.

From behind the queen two more figures appeared out of the dark and Linda mentally recoiled in apprehension as she saw who they were. Eric Sinclair was an imposing man, at least six foot two and broad at the shoulders and narrow at the waist. His dark eyes stared at Linda with just a tint of sardonic humor mixed with curiosity "What I would like to know is how a vampire, even a fledgling such as you, would be struck with any tangible force by a mortal." He said raising a black eyebrow.

A small woman walked forward to stand besides Sinclair. She was small, appearing to be an eighteen year old girl, with a long chocolate brown mane of hair braided down her back. Her eyes though belied any hint of innocence, as it appeared the press of ages she bore on her soul could come pouring out in a rush of power. She was wearing a dark dress-suit that matched Sinclair's suit perfectly.

She smirked and said quietly "It seems a tad unbecoming of you Linda."

Linda blushed as well as a vampire could as Sinclair's tiny assistant Tina shamed her, but before she could reply Betsy spoke up again "Guys, he's lost a lot of blood, he's not breathing very well."

Tina glanced to where her queen was checking Ron's pulse, and she strode over to where he lay. "Come majesty" she gently picked him up with the ease most mortals could pick up a new-born "We must take him to Dr. Spangler."

Betsy looked up and grinned worriedly "Yeah, Marc would know how to fix this."

As she hefted Ron, she almost dropped him as a small pink head popped its head out of the boy's pocket and started chattering at her. "What in the world" she said as Rufus began to shake his little paw at her.

"Rufus sweetie, settle down, Tina's a friend" Betsy called out, slightly amused at the lil' buggers antics.

Rufus glanced over to Betsy, and then settled down, but he did not take his eyes of Tina, oh no- not even for one second.

They began to walk of towards the house, Sinclair gripping Linda by the arm after she had tried to skulk away. The group entered Betsy's one story flat minutes later. The remnants of a party laid strewn around the room as party-goers tried to clean up the mess.

Jessica Watkins recently voted as the richest woman in the United States, well behind Opera, did not look like a millionaire. She was a thin, and had very elegant features- like an Egyptian queen. Her dark brown skin was covered by casual attire involving jeans and a black t-shirt.

She rushed over to see who Tina was carrying "Tina, who in the world-." But her mouth fell open as soon as she saw Ron in her arms "Betsy isn't this your cousin?" being Betsy's long-term best friend had brought her into contact with the younger boy before.

Betsy didn't break a stride "Yeah it is, where is Marc…MARC!!" she finished with a yell.

"Alright Betsy, I'm coming, I'm coming" Marc answered from the kitchen. Marc was a young man with short black hair and clear green eyes. He was also growing a goatee that made him look a bit like a friendly devil.

He saw the immobile form of Ron on the couch and walked over quickly. He paused when he saw Ron "Hmm, he's cute…Hope your not trying to do me any favors Betsy."

Betsy rolled her eyes and Jessica answered for her "So not the time, shut the hell up and see what's wrong with him."

"Yes Sir!" and he gave Jessica a sarcastic salute, but kneeled and began to check Ron for injuries. "Hmmm, lets see brushing around the neck and on the arms, this may be a cracked rib, ooh he is pale I believe he is suffering from blood loss."

"No shit Sherlock" Betsy snapped.

"What she means to say" Sinclair said diplomatically "Is that a vampire attacked him and we wondering if you could do anything."

Marc frowned and shook his head "No he's lost way too much blood…Damn it he's going into shock- we need an ambulance NOW!"

Tina looked over from where she was sitting in an armchair "Would he make it?" she asked calmly.

"I don't know" the normally cheerful doctor was morose, and already regretting his earlier flippant comments,

"Well…" Eric said, shifting uncomfortably "You could always GIVE him blood"

"Yeah, Yeah, let's do that" Betsy said, then "What?"

Marc also looked unconvinced "With what? We don't even know his blood type, so even if we had equipment here, who knows if he'll take it"

"What we had in mind Dr. Spangler was actually something relatively more mystical" Tina explained, gravely rising to her feet.

Betsy raised an eyebrow "Well exactly how do we do that"

Tina and Sinclair exchanged glances before turning to their queen "Quite Frankly, we cut our own wrist open and feed it to them, much like you would do to create a vampire…but if someone with a good quantity of human blood left then it can have extremely beneficial results."

Jessica smiled "Then lets do it, I can't watch the little guy suffer anymore" she said gesturing at Rufus, who was hovering worriedly over his master.

Both Eric and Tina's faces fell into a completely blank expression, Betsy frowned "Oh No, I know that look-what are the downsides."

Tina looked up and spoke with a sheepish look "Uh, well a mortal will gain longevity, immunity to most diseases and poisons, and a resistance to supernatural mind effects…but the mortal becomes connected to the vampire, if one gets hurt the other suffers. Most vampires keep such a person close- we call them servants, or older vampires call them thralls"

"Well, I'll have to risk it, I can't let my cousin die…even if he is a dork" Betsy said while smiling lovingly at the fallen blond boy.

Eric nodded his head gravely then gestured for Betsy to come forward "Here dear, like this" and he demonstrated the proper method for biting her own wrist for maximum potential.

Everyone watched in fascination as Betsy took a deep breath, chomped on her own wrist, and then let the blood drizzle into Ron's mouth.

Ron coughed, and then accepted the ruby liquid. Betsy only to thoughts were "man that is disgusting" and "Please let it work"

After she was done, she stood and glared pointedly at Linda, "Let's go home and have a LONG talk."

Linda gulped as she obediently followed them out the door.

**The Next Night**

Ron awoke in a huge bedroom \. He shot upwards and looked around in a panic, the memory of the attack. He got up, and noticed he was in new clothes. Suddenly a knock on his door startled him.

"Who is it" Ron asked nervously.

"It's me, Betsy" came the muffled answer from the other side of the door.

Ron sighed in relief and nodded "Sure come in"

Betsy walked in wearing a formal blue dress and smiled "Good to see you up"

Ron nodded again "Yeah, where am I- this isn't your house"

"Actually it is…my house was infested with termites and Jessica bought" Betsy said shrugging.

Ron raised an eyebrow "Really? What she bought this? Little low key for isn't it" he said while gesturing at the priceless art and well kept antiques in the room.

Betsy giggled "Yeah, I'm sure she bought it with the change she found in her car seats!"

They both laughed "That was funny Rufus" he patted his pocket "Rufus…Rufus!" he yelled in a panic.

A loud yawn stopped his ranting and he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Rufus yawning on the gigantic room.

Ron walked over and picked up his little buddy and gave him a high-five. Then turning serious he turned back to his blond cousin "So, what the hell attacked me"

"Well Ron it was a…welt that is a…a vampire"

Ron's eyes widened as he heard that "A vampire!? I knew it, I told KP, but she didn't believe me! I'm not gonna turn into one am I?" and at the last he turned and grabbed Betsy's shoulders.

As for Betsy, she was completely flabbergasted at Ron's willing acceptance of the whole situation. Hell, even she had some trouble in believing in the supernatural and she was the supernatural!

"No, I do not believe you shall undergo the change into a vampire" said a new voice.

Ron looked up to see Eric Sinclair, dressed in a formal suit, walk into the room. Suddenly he felt the same feeling of cold from the big man that he had from the woman "Betsy…who is he?" he asked.

"He's my Fiancé" Betsy said simply.

"Eric Sinclair" Eric said holding out his hand.

"Ron Stoppable" Ron said shacking the man's hand, and his skin was cold.

Ron smiled shakily and whispered to Betsy "I think he's one too"

Eric smiled thinly "Indeed I am, did you not know?" and he looked at Betsy questionally.

Betsy coughed "well, it's been a tough year and I didn't really have chance to tell anyone."

Ron was looking at Betsy like she had just grown a second head "Your marrying a vampire?" funny how he didn't even question the fact that their was vampires.

"Well it seems somewhat appropriate since…I'm the Queen of the vampires." Betsy admitted sheepishly.

Ron's eyes practically popped out of his head "Wha- I mean wow, but you don't…feel like a vampire."

Betsy smiled "I guess I'm just that awesome. Seriously there are some perks to being the queen."

Ron looked incredulasly at Sinclair "You picked HER to be a Queen, liked she needed more ego!"

Eric repressed a grin "I often think the same thing" he did smile when Betsy glared at him "Come along dear was going to be late."

"Come on, you might learn something about vamp politics" Betsy said friendlily as she turned and walked out the door with Sinclair.

As the walked along corridor after corridor Ron only had one question to ask "so, if you live here now, why were you near your other house, you musta' been to have saved me."

"Yeah, we were giving my old house a goodbye party" Betsy said shortly, seemingly annoyed.

Ron frowned, but said nothing. Sinclair saw the expression and whispered in his ear "she deeply detests vampire politics"

"Damn right I do" Betsy huffed.

They went down a flight of stairs and through several parlors until they encountered a pair of oaken doors. They entered; Eric and Betsy walked and sat on what were actually thrones.

Ron looked around and saw Jessica, and he hurried to stand besides her. "Hey what's happening" he said.

Jessica looked up and smiled "It's good to see you're up Ron, Yeah this is a vampire Shin dig. We can talk, but we better not interrupt them- they get somewhat miffed."

Tina walked forwards and opened the door to the outward hall, then went to stand behind her King and Queen.

I troop of people filed in and bowed as Tina announced each of them "Louis of New Orleans" a man with long black hair tied back in a ponytail and wearing a conservative suit walked in.

"Jean-Claude, Master of St. Louis" A tall man with shoulder length black hair with bright blue eyes and an almost statue-like demeanor walked up and kissed Betsy on the hand and said in a light French accent "Bonjour Mon Cheri"

"Master of the City?" Ron whispered to Jessica.

"Yeah, as far as I can tell, vampires are somewhat divided by city and the biggest badass or the master is the one in charge" she answered.

The introductions continued until all the vampires had filed in. Sinclair greeted them then inquired of the reason for their visit.

Louis stepped forward "Greetings Majesty's" his voice was soft, but strong-with a hint of sadness "The Camarilla brings its greetings to you"

"And we receive it" Sinclair intoned.

"Camarilla?" Ron asked, feeling left out of the loop.

"Well its sort of a Vampire council" Jessica said, scratching her head "They don't seem to be overly fond of the new monarchy" Ron nodded, understanding.

"We have brought you a traitor, one who spoke openly of your demise- even though it is prophesized you will rule for a thousand years" Louis continued.

Jean Claude turned and spoke out into the hall "Mon Ami's, please bring in the traitor"

Two people, living people Ron noticed, came in dragging a man. The man appeared to be in his mid-twenties with short wavy blond hair.

Louis said "I give to you the traitor, Lord Adrian"

"Mon Ami, I believe it is the former Lord Adrian" said Jean-Claude, and the Frenchman smirked.

Adrian looked up and stared calmly at Jean Claude "I am a Lord and nothing a whipping boy like you could do to take away my station." Jean Claude looked taken aback, but before he could retort he was interrupted.

Betsy looked at him angrily "Hey Asshole, what did we ever do to you?"

Adrian stared balefully at her "You will destroy us with your ethics and conscience, Things have been the same way for hundreds of years… and you seek to change that!" suddenly he smirked "I only allowed myself to be captured to prove to you how powerful I really am."

Suddenly two columns of fire shot out of his hands, blasting the two holding him into the wall. He turned, but before he could do anything Ron had acted.

He flipped in front of Adrian. The MMP was flowing through him, and there was something else, something that felt like Betsy.

Adrian laughed and attempted to bat him aside. Ron grabbed his hand and twisted, pulling Adrian of balance. He blinked in shock, but pulled Ron to him anyway and threw him. As the other vampires started to move in he spoke for a final time "I will warn you, Queen Betsy" he spat "There are many people who think the same way I do, you will die"

In an instant, Lord Adrian had disappeared into an inky shadow.

"Merde!!" Jean Claude cursed.

Everyone in the room was agitated, talking among themselves in irritation, rage, and in some fear.

The only one unaffected was Louis, who had experienced his own amount of Betrayal in his day. This was nothing. He looked at where the rogue vampire disappeared and shook his head "It has finally begun.

Suddenly he saw the young blond boy that had bravely tried to stop the vampire. He strode over to him and offered his hand. Ron took it and stood "Thanks…err Louis was it?"

"Indeed young man and you are" Louis asked.

"Ron Stoppable" the blond boy said smiling.

"Ah, I've heard of you. You are the one who saves the world with Kim Possible, Yes?"

Ron blinked "Yeah…You've heard of me? Everybody knows Kim sure, but you know me?"

"Indeed. You will find that I notice a great deal. I too know what it is like to be in the shadow of someone."

Before Ron could argue that he was not in KP's shadow, Jean Claude came up and clapped Ron on the shoulder.

"Mon Dieu! I have never seen a human move so fast. Have you Louis my friend?" the pale vampire said with a smile.

"Never. There is something besides being a vampire servant that resides in this boy." Louis answered.

"Vampire Servant?" he heard a groan from Betsy as she over heard "Betsy, you got some 'splaining ta' do!"

**A/N- HA, looks like Betsy's in a wee bit of trouble. I truly enjoyed making a crossover this large, though keeping them in character is hard. Please R&R, Oh should I bring in Lestat? Discuss.**

Next Time: An Organization is introduced, involving Monique. Also Kim and Shego get a letter from Shego's mother!


	6. HPA

Chapter 6- HPA

Disclaimer- Jean-Claude is Hamilton's, Kim Possible and characters are Disney's, Louis is Rice's, everyone else is mine.

1. The first reader made OC appears in this chapter, courtesy of My Heart in an Icebox.

**Minnesota**

Jean-Claude stormed out of the Queens manor in a cold fury. As he walked past he noticed his two servants talking quietly to each other, bandaging each others burn wounds "Come wolves we are leaving."

As he turned one wolf turned to the other and whispered almost imperceptibly "Wolves? What happened to Mon Ami?" he asked with a roll of the eyes, the other did not risk a response and shrugged his shoulders.

As they strode out of the huge manor, Louis walked up behind Jean Claude and raised his eyebrows "Your good mood seems to have evaporated with our prisoner" he said with a blank face.

Yes, the Camarilla was very clear in their instructions make good with the new monarch, make her feel…welcomed while the governing body decided their options depending on the Queens power. So far she seemed mostly harmless, despite her radical ideas, but if she ever became a threat…well the options weren't pretty.

"You know very well that was an act" Jean Claude snapped with a glare momentarily creasing his simarily blank face "The Queen it seems dislike the mistreatment of minions, and appreciates a friendly soul- I felt I was more than up to the task, I am French."

"I suppose you did admirably, her young cousin seemed to like you well enough" Louis answered evenly.

"I didn't know he was her cousin, I thought I was being friendly with a lackey" Jean Claude returned quickly.

"Ah, I see." Louis said shortly.

"It was all going so well! Mon Dieu! Until that Bastard Adrian got free." Jean Claude said coldly.

"I told you that two wolves would not be enough, you should have brought your entire retinue" he seemed to think for a moment "In fact you should have brought Anita."

"I hardly believe bringing six were-wolves is respectful, The King may have seen it as a threat and Anita well" at this he paused, his eyes misting over ever so slightly "She hates when I use her for nothing, and you know she would of seen it that way, I like to save her services for when I really need her."

He turned the corner and another one of his wolves stood with a door to a limo open for himself and Louis. The other two wolves got into a non-descript blue car and drove towards The Ritz-Carlton, their hotel. The limo followed the car. As the Limo began to move Jean-Claude turned and poured himself a glass of wine from a decanter, when offered a glass, Louis declined with a shake of his head.

After a moment Jean-Claude spoke again "I made a mistake oui? I broke through his mind with ease and I thought that I could control Adrian. It turns that he was just playing with me."

"He certainly has grown powerful" Louis said thoughtfully "When I first met him, he was barely a threat, now…"

"Powerful Indeed! I knew he could do that fire trick, though it was never reported that powerful. As for the shadow trick, I only know one who has ever done that."

"Yes, Lord Asshai will be most displeased with someone stealing his thunder" Louis said in a mildly amused voice.

"Well, I suppose we should report back to the Camarilla, They will be most displeased at Adrian's escape." Jean Claude said almost dejectedly.

Louis nodded "Indeed, I'm sure they will be wondering where he got this new strength"

Jean Claude raised his wine glass "Here's to the Mercy of the Camarilla"

As he drank, he could not help but grimace internally. The Camarilla was not known for their Mercy.

**Middleton**

Monique walked quickly down the deserted street. She was about 5'6 and her chocolate brown skin was accentuated by the tasteful Club Banana outfit. Her dark brown eyes flicked back and forth as she walked across the street.

The street was foggy "Damn I can't see a damn thing" the young woman muttered, pushing her black hair out of her face, looking over her shoulder nervously.

Monique had taken a bus to her suburb after a double-shift at the aforementioned store, Club Banana. Since it was so late at night the streets were completely devoid of life, not even a passing car lit up the streets.

This would be fine; she had gotten home this alone. Hell, she had been left home alone before as well- so the lack of parents didn't bother her.

There was this feeling in the air. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand on edge. The feeling of eyes following her every movement, the feeling of being hunted.

She looked around again, but she still couldn't find any clue of a stalker. She finally got to her house, and quickly jammed in the key. With a quick twist she unlocked her door and slammed it shut behind her.

The feeling didn't go away as she fled deeper into her parent's home. She briefly wished they were home, but unfortunately they were going on vacation.

She dropped her bags and walked over to her phone and was about to check the messaging machine when the phone rang, the noise almost giving Monique a heart attack.

"'hello? This is the King Residence" Monique said after she had recovered enough to pick up the phone.

"Ms. King, this is Agent Tanner, I believe you are in danger." Said a strong male voice from over the line.

Monique almost dropped the phone "What!?"

"Ms. King, please remain calm, I'm from the HPA. We believe you were followed off the bus."

Monique looked around nervously "Who followed me?"

"Not enough time, I want you to hang up the phone and run to the door, we are having a team come out to pick you up."

"You want me to leave the house?" Monique said, relatively confused.

"The subject is probably going top get in anyway, but probably through the back door.

Just as he said that, Glass smashing filled her ears, it sounded though her sliding door to her backyard had just shattered.

"Ms. King, RUN, it's already there!" he said distressed, but Monique was already running towards the front door.

A low Bestial growling filled her ears as a heavy pounding sounded across the floor. Monique didn't look back as she ran to the door. She yanked it open just as a force slammed into her back.

Monique cried out as she flew into the air and landed in her yard. She attempted to crawl away, but whatever following her was faster. A large hand grabbed her ankle, and she was hoisted into the air effortlessly.

She stared at what had grabbed her and gasped in shock. A large monster, seemingly half-human, half Leopard stood holding her. Its golden fur glinted in the gloom and its cold yellow eyes seemed to appraise her.

Monique glared at the thing. Her mind screamed at her to be scared, and she was, but frankly she was more angry than scared. All the training Kim had given her, all the pseudo-cop training her father had given her was worthless in the face of this supernatural terror.

"Let go of me you furry Bastard" she growled, attempting to take a swing.

It gave a very human laugh as it evaded her clumsy swipe. Suddenly the roar of a gunshot filled the air as a bullet slammed into the thing's shoulder.

It howled and dropped Monique, looking for the cause of its new pain. Five men dressed in dark black suits stood, pointing pistols at the great cat. It prepared to spring, but Monique managed to deliver a sweeping kick, knocking its feet out from under it.

Even this did not keep it down long as it sprung up snarling. Shots rang out, and great holes appeared in its chest. With a whine it slumped to the ground, still it tried to get Monique.

One of the Agents rushed forwards and put a bullet in its brain. With that it fell down and gurgled one last time before its breathing stopped.

Another agent walked up and proffered a hand "Hello My name is Agent Sullivan, We're part of the HPA"

Monique took his hand, but winced when her side twinged- hurt in the fall. Agent Sullivan noticed "Ms. King, you did very well- please let our medic look at you."

Monique tried to wave him away "No really, I'm fine" but somehow she was still being steered around the corner to a parked large van. He opened the back door and to people got out.

"This is Dr. Lewis" Sullivan said pointing to a short tan man "and this is-."

But before he could finish, Monique spoke up "MRS. POSSIBLE!!"

Indeed, to the younger woman's shock, Kim's mother- Anne Possible was standing there in her doctor's coat. Her short Red hair was unmistakably that of Kim's mother.

"Dr. P, Uhh what are you doing here" she asked very confusedly.

"Well Dear, I'm on a HPA retainer- and when I heard that one of Kimmie's friends might be in danger, I demanded to come." Anne said kindly.

"If you were anyone else Anne, I'd say you don't trust me" Dr. Lewis said good naturedly.

"Oh Steve, I know that you are fully qualified, I just felt compelled to be on site" turning her attention to Monique she gestured to the van "Dear, if you could just hop in- I can check up on you on our way."

Monique made the timeout sign "Wait' a second Dr. P, where exactly are we going'"

"Well Monique, we're going back to the HPA headquarters in Middleton for debriefing" Mrs. Possible said energetically as she hopped into the truck and held out a hand for Monique.

Monique accepted the hand up " HPA? "What does that stand for?"

"HPA stands for The Human Protection Agency. They are an organization that protects people from supernatural threats." Anne said good-naturedly as Dr. Lewis entered the car behind Monique, shutting the doors.

"Sit on the bench dear, so I make sure you're OK." Mrs. Possible said with a smile.

" Mrs. P, I don't mean to pry inta' your business, but what are ya' doing here ma'am?" The end of her question was cut out by shudder that she gave off as Anne examined her side.

"Hmm, your side seems bruised…you're lucky not to have hurt more" she looked up from Monique's side "To answer your question I was assaulted by a vampire, the HPA came and saved me from becoming a monsters snack."

Monique's eyes had grown large "V-vampires?! No way." She said quickly.

"Dear, you were just assaulted by an eight foot tall were-leopard – You have a problem with a vampire?"

"True 'dat. Umm, does Kim know?" Monique asked tentavily.

Mrs. Possible's eyes turned slightly cold and stared directly at Monique "Nobody but you knows, I didn't want them to know" she showed her two small scars on her upper arm "The vampire nearly sucked me to the point of no return" she turned to check something in her medical kit "They don't need to know such evil exists."

Monique had fallen silent, not sure what to say. Anne turned and gave her young patient a forced smile "There we go, I'd say keep strenuous activity on the lowdown- Dr.'s orders."

"Sure thing Mrs. P" Monique said quietly.

The rest of the ride was in silence with a few words here and there. Suddenly the car stopped and Dr. Lewis opened the door, revealing a tall brick building. A sign declared it as Tanner and companies accounting firm.

Monique had passed the building dozens of times before "An accounting firm? You've got ta' be shi-err kidding me!"

"Well it's a front of course" Lewis said as he walked to the building and entered.

"See You Monique, Watch that side of yours" and with a wink the red-headed doctor disappeared into the building.

Monique blinked in pseudo-shock, Oh, Kim's mamma so did not wink at me- but before her mind could finish off on that thought Sullivan and his team pulled in from another van, he exited it and said briskly "Ms. King, please follow me for debriefing."

Monique obediently followed the taller man into the building. On the inside, it looked the same as on the outside. Like an accounting firm. In a word, utterly boring. Desks were lined up and a water cooler was in the corner. Sullivan walked purposely towards the water cooler and pressed a button hidden under the lip of the control panel.

The wall next to him opened up into a metal elevator which opened with a loud ding.

"After you Ms. King" Sullivan said, and then he and his agents followed her into the elevator. The elevator went down for several minutes until another loud ding annonced their floor had been reached.

Sullivan led Monique through several halls, while his agents walked off in the opposite direction. While they passed several people, Monique didn't recognize any, and none of them greeted her, so it was a silent walk.

Eventually the two entered what appeared to be a waiting room. There was even a secretary at a desk typing on a computer. She looked up and smiled "Ah, Agent Sullivan, Agent Tanner will see you know."

Sullivan nodded and began to walk to the door. When Monique tried to follow the secretary held up her hand "I'm sorry Ms. King, his briefing is classified. You will be admitted shortly."

"Fine" Monique huffed as she sat down in one of the leather chairs dotted around the room. The silence was deafening, only the secretaries typing made any noise.

Finally Sullivan opened the door and left the office. As he passed Monique he said "Agent Tanner is ready for you."

Monique thanked him before quickly getting up and entering Tanner's office. The office was large with pale blue walls. Two large chairs sat before a large mahogany desk. Behind the desk on the wall was a large portrait of a rather severe looking man dressed in the garb of a French plantation owner.

Monique knew this because she had done a project on the French ownership of New Orleans in senior year.

Under the painting sat a middle-aged man. He was broad and tall with dark black hair cut to a reasonable length for his position. A conservative beard covered the lower half of his face and as Monique walked in he stood, gracefully.

He offered his hand to Monique, and the young woman took it "Ah Ms. King, I'm Timothy Tanner, Agent Sullivan was just telling me about your little adventure." He smiled warmly and gestured to a one of the chairs "Please, make yourself comfortable"

Both took a seat and Tanner laced his fingers together as he leaned forward on the desk. "Ms. King, Agent Sullivan told me about your impressive courage in the face of danger, not to mention your quick move to trip the target, I do not lie to you when I say you probably saved at least one of my agents lives."

Monique blushed and looked down "Well, it was going to attack, I couldn't let anyone get hurt on my account sir"

"Ms. King, you acted wonderfully- I must ask, where you learned moves like that." Tanner asked, still smiling.

"Well Mr. Tanner, my friend Kim Possible taught me some-." But Tanner suddenly cut her off.

"Kim Possible eh? The world-saver correct?" he asked.

Monique blinked "Uh yes, well anyway she taught me some martial arts and my dad's a policeman and all, so I pick up some stuff."

"Any other interesting skills under your belt?" Tanner asked lightly, almost teasingly.

"I'm a pretty good shot, between practicing with my dad on the firing range and hunting I can hit some pretty hard targets" Monique answered after thinking quickly.

"Hmm, I assume you saw Mrs. Possible earlier tonight" Tanner said matter of factly.

"Yeah actually, I'm stilled kinda confused to why she is here" Monique confessed.

"Well, I suppose she told her story" when Monique nodded he continued "Well, the HPA is made up of only people who have been attacked by a supernatural foe."

"Really? What were you attacked by?" Monique asked curiously.

Tanner turned his head to show the two fang scars of a vampire bite "Vampire, I'm lucky to have survived."

"Anyway, what does that have to do with me" Monique asked with a bemused glance.

"Well after hearing about how you reacted, I was thinking about giving you a job, you are over eighteen yes."

"Well, yes I'm nineteen, but don't I have to be a government employee?"

"Nope" Tim smiled "though if you accept you will become a government agent"

"But sir, what will I do for money, or my job at Club Banana" Monique argued.

"We will be paying you, and as for club Banana, most of our agents hold secondary cover jobs, you'll just be on call." Tanner answered smoothly, and before Monique could say anything else he was speaking again "Monique, you would help save lives from all the monsters out there, we are humanities only organized defense."

Monique sighed "Fine I'll do it, but only organized defense?"

Tanner brushed off the question "There are a plethora of freelance hunters, but they are of no importance. The important thing is that you said yes, I knew you were a woman of principle."

Monique took Tanner's offered hand and smiled at the praise "So what now sir."

"Well now, go out and ask my secretary, Ms. Brooks, about a sector three jobs- ask for everything necessary."

"Goodbye Agent Tanner" Monique called as she walked out.

"Goodbye…Agent King." Tanner said softly.

**Amazon**

Shego yowled like a wounded feline as Kim tied her arm wound, very tightly. "Kimmie, I will bite you the next time you do that." The green woman warned.

"Ooh sounds promising, stop complaining will 'ya." Kim ordered quickly.

Shego blinked at the double meaning and smiled. She remembered the first time Kim had made such a comment. Since they were living with each other, and Shego couldn't taunt Kim the same way, she had resorted to funny double meanings of her own. The first time she had done it she had said "Bite me Possible" which Kim without pause answered with "Sorry, I'm too expensive for you."

Of course, as soon as she said it she had blushed profusely and confessed that at school she and her friends did that sort of thing all the time.

So after a while of getting used to this, coupled with her new Lycanthropic lack of human manners (not to mention a subtle increase in Libido) the two have fallen into the habit of somewhat risqué mocking.

As Kim cinched another bandage around Shego's arm though memories sped away and Shego bared her teeth in pain "Sweet Zombie Judas Princess, can't you be gentle."

"My mother is a doctor; I know what I'm doing." She rubbed herself against Shego like an affectionate cat "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Shego purred the sound coming from deep in her throat "That's OK pumpkin, I know it was necessary."

The were sitting directly behind the counter in Shego's store. Kim looked at Shego and asked "So how did you know that hit man."

Shego looked back "Who Edward? He's no hit man; he is a professional assassin, the best in the world. He was hired by a local government official to kill a vampire in Go City, the Master of the city in fact."

Shego stared off into space as she continued to talk "Kimmie, a Master of a City has complete control over the supernatural tenets- including Lycanthropes. This one, a real bastard named Graham, abused his power, turned our pack into a bunch of slaves."

Kim watched as emotions played over the green woman's face "I was there when Edward attacked Graham's base. What he did no human should be able to do. He killed six vampires, three were-leopards and the master of the City himself…without being caught.

"Is he really that bad" Kim asked somewhat skeptically.

"Kim, the supernatural community knows him as Death, that is what we call him. My mother, Isabel, invited him to a feast in celebration of Graham's death- despite the death of three of our own. He accepted and he spent two days- we talked, I thought he was my friend. Even if he is, he sees the world different than you and me. Friendships don't really mean anything to him."

Kim nodded, but before she could speak a knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Without waiting for an answer, a young woman pushed her way into the store.

She was about 5'10 and had piercing Hazel eyes. Short black hair that fell just beyond her earlobes had its tips dyed a bright blue. What Kim noticed first was her clothes. It was a black and white cat suit, almost identical to the uniforms Shego and Team Go wore.

"Alex?" Shego asked, sounding somewhat blindsided.

"Indeed. Shego, Aunt Isabel has asked you to come home, Sabor is causing trouble again." Alex said in clipped tone.

"Shego, who is this?" Kim asked.

"Oh Kim this is Alexandra my cousin, Alex this is Kim, my cub." Shego said as way of a greeting. "Alex, how bad is it?"

"Bad" Alex nodded grimly "Isabel wants to consolidate her power base."

"Kimmie pack your things, we're going on a trip" Shego said grimly, standing up.

Kim followed suit, "Where are we going?"

Shego looked at Kim and sighed "Go City."

Alex turned and began to walk away "I'll go start the boat."

When Alex reached the door a black glow surrounded her body and she passed through the door.

Kim blinked in surprise "Let me guess, she can walk through walls"

Shego smirked "That and much, much more."

**Middleton**

Later that night after almost everyone had gone home, Agent Tanner sat back in his seat, waiting. Suddenly the door burst open and a tall man stalked in.

"Ah, Mister Anderson, good to see you" Tanner said calmly.

"Will you uphold your part of the bargain" the man snarled.

"Well, your performance was most satisfactory; Ms. King never had a doubt about you." Tanner said good naturedly.

Anderson's lip curled, showing fang "It better have been a good show, I don't care if they didn't permanently damaging- but bullets still hurt!"

"Well, in any case I will keep my word and send a taskforce to help your usurper."

Anderson smiled "Sabor will be pleased"

After Anderson had left Tanner sat back in his chair and smirked. It was a win-win. Not only did he get the Go City pack to weaken itself he had something indesbensible. Another connection to the famous Kim Possible.

_A/N- BTW, Alex's concept is My Heart in an icebox's_

_Next Time: Gasp! Next time some back round from Betsy. An Origin story for Alex and more conspiracy!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Explanations and Remembrance**

_Kim Possible and Betsy (and friends) do not belong to me. Isabella belongs to starving Lunatic. Alex belongs to My Heart in an Icebox. Katrina and Gordon Go belong to me, as does the HPA and all of its associates._

**Minnesota**

* * *

Ron looked across the table at his older cousin, Betsy. They were sitting at the kitchen table, and she was fidgeting uncomfortably in her chair. Tina was standing stoically, straight-backed behind her queen while Sinclair was leaning against the kitchen counter.

Ron spoke up "So, Please tell me what a vampire servant is" he said, his gaze never wavering. The effect was doubled with the reproachful stare of Rufus, who was sitting on Ron's shoulder.

Betsy fidgeted even more and looked to Tina with a pleading look on her face. It seemed the vampire was about to speak up when Sinclair shook his head.

"Don't even try that love, we explained to you what this bond means, and it's your responsibility to tell your own…protégé."

Betsy sighed and glared at her fiancé "Fine" she turned back to Ron "O.K., well as far as I can tell a vampire servant is a human who is bonded to a vampire"

One blond eyebrow rose, and Ron steepled his hands in the front of him "Bonded how" he asked calmly.

Betsy coughed "Well, erm well I suppose the bond formed when I fed you…um, my uh" she broke off.

Tina nodded politely "What her Majesty is trying to say is she saved your life by feeding her blood to you."

Ron nodded, but he looked a bit pale "Your blood huh, well that's really gross. I mean damn!"

Betsy looked slightly taken aback "Since when do you curse?"

Ron laughed weakly "Betsy, I'm a college student now, but never mind that- what does this mean for me."

At this Sinclair stood and walked over behind his Queen "Well, Your health will greatly improve, you are almost immune to disease and highly resistant to poison."

Tina spoke "You will also have greater speed and strength. You will be able to take far more damage than a normal human, and you will also heal faster."

Betsy brightened "Yeah also you seem to be tied to me, so you'll live as long as me, which is going to be a very long time."

Ron looked suspiciously at all the smiling (or in Sinclair's case not looking as stony as usual) "Yeah now tell me the bad news please, and tell me the truth"

Rufus chattered and nodded his head "Yeah! Truth!"

Tina and Sinclair looked at each other, then simultaniously put a hand on each of Betsy's shoulders and squeezed.

"Oww! Fine" she looked at Ron "Well, being connected to me means that if I die, you might die. It also means that you will need to be near me most of the time. I gave you some of my power and that means while having you around will make me stronger- if you go I will be weakened"

Ron frowned "Well that's annoying, so I'm stuck here?"

Sinclair answered "Just for the moment, right now things are looking…tense with the supernatural community."

Ron considered that "What you mean like Adrian?"

Tina nodded "Yes, but not only him- It seems that the Camarilla might want to cause some problems"

At that Betsy turned and looked skeptically at the shorter woman "Really? It seems to me that they were being quite commodious"

"Commodious? Don't you mean accommodating" Tina asked, brow furrowed.

Betsy waved her off and continued "I mean all the people from that delegation were very polite, and I approved of the way that Jean-Claude dealt with his subordinates."

Sinclair gave a wane smile "Unless Jean-Claude has changed much in the years since I first met him, I believe that was a carefully crafted performance…for you"

Betsy scoffed "for me, what do you mean Sinclair?"

"Oh Majesty, Jean-Claude as we knew him was always cool at best towards servants, at least in public" Tina said quietly.

Ron, who had been listening with interest, spoke up "So all that being friendly, he was fakin' it?"

"Indeed, he probably thought it would make him more agreeable in your eyes, you have so often spoken against the mistreatment of, uh… companions" Sinclair said steadily to Betsy.

"So what does all this mean" both Betsy and Ron asked, they smiled at each other then looked back at Sinclair.

"It means that someone in the Camarilla told him to make us feel…complacent, and the Camarilla does everything for a reason." Sinclair reasoned looking out the kitchen window.

Ron stood suddenly, looking a bit woozy. Betsy looked up in alarm "Ron? You O.K.?"

The blond boy smiled un-convincely as he offered his hand to Rufus, who jumped up onto the offered limb "I'm fine…I just gotta think about this"

He hurried out and sped to his room, where he closed the door. As he sunk onto the bed, fully clothed, the only thing going through his head was "Whoa Ron, Your in deep this time!"

**Private Jet**

* * *

The sleek jet was matte black and seemed to glide through the air silently like a large bird of prey. Kim looked out the window to see the water of the gulf coast far beneath them.

"You'll get sick if you keep staring out the window" Shego said amusedly.

Kim turned and frowned "I don't remember ever being scared of flying"

Shego was about to answer when a bit of turbulence caused the plane to shake. Kim squeaked in irrational fear and dove for Shego's lap, where she buried her head in the green woman's stomach.

Shego smiled softly at the girl's discomfort, but began to supportively pet the girl's hair. Kim made soothed purrs, which seemed to come from deep inside her.

"Kimmie, your inner panther is not yet used to some things, like planes, don't worry you'll be _the girl who can do everything _again soon enough." She said kindly.

Kim was about to respond when the plane shook again, more violently this time, she instead felt it would be prudent to grip harder to her green security blanket. Whatever she was thinking was erased and replaced with "This feels nice"

Soon, too soon in Shego's opinion (who had always liked the role of protector as Alpha), the turbulence lessoned, and Kim sat back up and looked towards the cockpit "I wish she would keep it steady, what's her story anyway?"

Shego looked over "Whom? Alex, uhh…well lets just say she has an even worse history than I do."

Kim looked over and raised an eyebrow "Care to explain a little bit more?"

Shego smirked and ruffled Kim's hair "Aw, does lil' Pumpkin wanna hear a story?"

Kim frowned at the older woman's patronizing manner but said "Please and thank you"

Shego sat back "She got her powers the same day as we did…"

**The past**

* * *

7 year old Alexandra skipped up to her aunts front door, her blond locks bouncing as she did so. She loved going to her Aunt Isabella's house!

She knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered, finally Isabella answered the door and looked around "Whose there, I can't see anyone?"

Alex giggled, knowing that her aunt was just playing around. She waved her little hand in the air and said "Down here Aunt Izzie!"

Isabella looked down and smiled "Oh there you are!" Isabella was a young woman of only 26 with long black hair and a well-chiseled face.

"Come on in Alex, Hector and the others are in the tree house" Isabella said kindly to the little girl.

"Thanks Aunt Izzie!" she tugged on Isabella's hand so she bent down, then Alex gave her aunt a big kiss on the cheek.

Laughing Isabella pointed to the back, and Alex scampered to the back door and out into the backyard. She started to call for her cousins, but then she saw what the five siblings did, a comet closing in. Alex only managed to get off a scream before it hit and the world around her darkened.

**The Plane**

* * *

"So while she didn't get hit by the comet, like we did, she still got super-powers" Shego said with a sigh.

"Really? I never saw her with Team Go" Kim said after a minute "how did she get the powers?"

"Scientists theorize that she inhaled some particles from the comets tail, and it landed her in the same ditch as us" Shego sighed "As for why she was never part of team Go, well the story isn't over"

Kim listened in rapt attention as Shego began her tale again.

**The Past**

* * *

Alex was just happy to be home, she and her cousins had been stuck in a hospital for several days after the accident. The sight of that rainbow colored comet still haunted her dreams.

They had all looked different, Hector had blue hair, Cassandra's skin had turned pale green, Micah had not only turned a light purple but so had his hair. Even the little twins Wallace and William had changed to a general shade of red.

Alex had been no exception, her hair- which had once been a golden blond, had turned into a midnight black. She hadn't minded that because it made her look like her papa and aunt Izzie. No, what scared her was her skin.

Aunt Izzie had a pale complexion, but her skin was pure white. Not like "I haven't been out in the sun" but "I've been buried 3 years" white. She wished she had her rosy complexion back.

"Well" she thought "It's just good to be home" she hummed a little tune and turned on her side.

Her parents had both been extremely happy to see that their little girl was fine, if a little changed. Gordon and Katrina Go were some of the strongest people in Go City, both mentally and physically. Gordon was a Master of Judo and Katrina was one of the city's finest lawyers, but had understandably been distraught at the imperilment of both their child and of Isabella's- who they were very close too.

The dream came again that night, except it was very different. Alex was alone this time, in a field of pale grass- her aunt's house and the tree house were nowhere to see. Still that comet came

Alex gasped as, seemingly from within; a black energy came and surrounded her. She screamed as the ground around her seemed to be dematerializing. She awoke screaming and the scream only intensified as she saw that the black energy was indeed around her.

Her parents burst into the room. They paused when the saw the dark energy around their daughter. Gordon did not hesitate further and he rushed as fast as he could across the room to save his daughter.

Unfortunately the minute he touched the black energy it quickly expanded and began to dematerialize every thing it touched, including Gordon.

**The Plane**

* * *

Kim gasped and put a hand to her mouth "That's horrible"

Shego, who was now looking anywhere but the cockpit nodded her head "Isabel found her the next day sitting alone in a crater where her house used to be…Gordon and Aunt Katrina were never found"

"That's…That's horrible" Kim said again.

"Kim, now you're just repeating yourself" Shego said smiling weakly. Damn it, are those tears in your eyes Shego, the green woman thought to herself angrily- I must act like an Alpha!

Kim saw the unshed tears and wanted to say something, but nothing seemed appropriate. Luckily her inner panther knew just what to do. Kim reached out and gently took Shego by the shoulders.

Shego blinked in surprise as Kim wrapped herself defensively around her. "No, I'm the Alpha…" Shego thought distantly, but she had already hid her face in Kim's mane of fiery red hair.

To Kim, just as it felt good to be held, it felt good to be in the role of protector. In fact it felt better, it felt right.

"What happened then?" Kim asked quietly.

"Well Isabel couldn't just leave her there, so Alex came to live with us. The Experience changed her though; the woman you see now has been through the trauma of killing her own parents." Shego took a deep breath "She lived with our pard, and at a certain point she became a killer"

Kim remained silent as Shego told her the facts "In a Pard you have to kill to stay in place, I've killed- but that is one of the reasons I left, It just never sat well with me, but Alex embraced it- Why I don't know, killing your own parents must do something to your head."

With a cough Shego extracted herself from Kim and sat back in her seat, to the mutual disappointment of her and Kim's inner animal. She excused herself to the lav and when she got there, she collapsed on the toilet.

Whenever she got near Kim her leopard would begin to purr. Now she let herself be dominated, Kim acting as protector! Her Leopard had only ever been Beta to Isabel, and even that was stretching it now.

"You gotta be careful, or she might some how be considered a…mate" as she said the word, her leopard purred in agreement.

Shego put her head in her hands "This cannot end well…"

When she finally exited the restroom, she found Kim asleep, curled up in her seat like a content kitten- all previous fear of flying apparently gone. Shego smiled, Kim did look awe fully cute asleep.

She sighed, if there would be any problems, they would deal with it later.

Several hours later they landed on a private landing strip owned by the Go family. The gathered their gear and exited the plane, this time with Kim keeping a distance between herself and Alex.

"So Alex, what exactly is the problem." Shego asked interestedly as they exited the Jet.

"Sabor has started an open rebellion against your mother, several pack mates have already died. Also he is rumored to be allied with a group of humans who hunt down supernatural creatures."

'Really, who are they" Shego asked.

"Uhh, them" Kim offered and she pointed at a group of six humans walking quickly towards them.

Their apparent leader, a middle-aged blonde woman held up a badge "HALT! You are all under arrest"

Kim reacted first "Under whose jurisdiction, and why?"

The suit smirked as she drew a pistol "The H.P.A.'s, and because you're all Fucking monsters!"

The Pistol fired, followed by a scream…

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_A/N- Sorry about the cliff-hanger, but you'll be able to see what happens next time!_

_Next Time- The conclusion of this fight, more Monique….and you meet a certain green woman's mothe_r


	8. The Mother

**AN- I am SO sorry it took this long to put up this chapter. Three things hit me at once. 1- I discovered online gaming forums, 2- Honors Physics is pure brutality, 3- A bout of crippling laziness. I will TRY to stay more current.**

**Chapter 8- You Thought the Daughter Was Tough**

The three women glanced at each other the minute the H.P.A. official had drawn the gun, so by the time she was firing they were already moving.

Springing to their respective sides, Shego and Kim each went for the closest agent. Alex simply manifested a shield of roiling black energy and threw it at the woman. The bullet disintegrated as it passed through the dark energy, the H.P.A. agent screaming as it continued on its course, dissolving first the gun, then the agent's hand. Alex smirked in a rare show of satisfaction and rushed past her cousin to engage another agent.

Shego continued to take down her first opponent, but Kim paused in horror mid-punch to look in horror at Alex's handiwork, who was now on her knees gripping a stump. The woman simply staring at it in terror as blood began pouring out, her body numbing the pain as she began to fall into shock.

Luckily for Kim, her opponent was also stunned, a good thing too since her pause had left a potentially fatal gap in her defenses. With a blink the redhead realized what she was doing and with a mumbled apology to the man, who was still staring in shock at his teammate's fate, finished her punch, which knocked him cold.

By this point Shego had knocked a second agent cold while Alex had sprung forward to attack another. The agent grunted in fear as the black energy surrounded her hands and he had to backpedal quickly to avoid the fatal power. Kim was about to engage the last when a shot rang out, causing concrete dust to fly up from where it hit near her feet.

"Sniper!" Kim cried, diving for cover behind one of the jets wheels. The woman who was still gripping the stump of her wrist laughed, "You'll never escape, we have you surrounded!"

She finally let go and released her hand to touch a mike at her ear, "Agent Fields, radio Beta squad to come in, you may fire at will."

The voice that came through the mike was not Agent Fields. "Which one of you is Will? I bet it's this one," a shot rang out from a nearby building and a final agent who had been aiming his pistol at Kim, cried out as the bullet the gun to fly from his hand.

The woman was still staring in shock as the voice came again, "About Beta team, well they have been dispos-, excuse me, they are indisposed at the moment," the man on the other end laughed, "and Fields was kind enough to lend me his radio."

The shock was too much for the female agent and she slumped backwards off her knees to a prone position. The last standing agent cursed, and began to run as he cradled his hand. Shego snarled and put him down with a well aimed plasma ball.

From one of the hanger rooftops a dark figure jumped. Holding a snipers' rifle, his hands positioned ready to bring it back to bear easily, he strode forward giving the green woman a little nod, "Shego, its good to see you."

Shego smiled and nodded, "Likewise Ken. Who are these bozo's? I thought one of you were going to meet me here."

Ken's smile faded a little bit, "Yeah, Crystie was going to meet you."

Shego raised and elegant eyebrow "Was… what happened to her."

Ken gestured around him "That sniper, Fields I think she called him, he shot her…a clean headshot"

Shego shook her head angrily "Damn it, I liked Crystie. Well how did you come to be here Ken?"

Now Ken smiled grimly "Isabel sent us too watch her back, this group of human swine have been giving us trouble for a while now, but we didn't expect a sniper"

Kim, as this conversation had been going on, had walked over to the unconscious H.P.A. official with the missing hand. She winced seeing Alex's "handi"work, and began to wrap a tourniquet around her arm to stop the bleeding.

Shego saw what Kim was doing and she stormed over, her temper practically radiating of her in waves "What the hell do you think you are doing Princess!?"

Kim looked up in bemusement "Helping this woman" she grunted silently as she tied the last knot on the tourniquet "help me carry her, she's lost a lot of blood"

"Kim" her voice had gone ice cold "they've already killed one of ours today, not to mention the ones they already have killed"

Kim began to lift the woman, who was much lighter than she had suspected "I know, but we can't just leave her here to die."

"Kimmie, put that scum down now!" Shego snapped viciously.

"No, I can't just leave her here t-." but she was cut off by a green fist to the jaw. She hadn't even seen Shego move.

"Kim Possible, I am your Alpha and you will obey me" Shego said, her voice filled with a fury Kim had never heard before. Kim picked herself off the ground, her inner panther screamed in hostility at the green bitch who had struck it.

The redhead got nose-to-nose with Shego, though she had to rise on her tippy-toes to do it "I. Don't. Care." She said pausing briefly after each word.

Shego blinked at the younger woman's defiance. Quietly she said "You don't want to get in a fight for superiority with me, not yet."

"Shego" Kim growled, barely restraining her inner beast, which was growling for Shego's throat "I have striven my entire life to help those in need, I help everyone in serious danger…including my enemies!'

"Kim, let me spell this out to you" Shego spat, losing control again "Hospitals ask questions, and these bastards deserve to die, they were going to kill you!'

Kim's lip curled derisively "I don't care, but it's very brave to kill defenseless people"

Shego's eyes widened in rage She sprang forward and gripped Kim's shoulders "Defenseless? DEFENSELESS!! No these people went down fighting, they didn't think about bravery when they killed Crystie…from 100 yards away"

Kim brought her knee up and into Shego's stomach, who coughed and fell back. She sprang up and both fell into defensive poses before a voice cried "Enough"

Ken walked forward with his hands out to placate the two of them "Ladies, this is not the time or the place, any matters of superiority can be taken care of in front of Isabel"

Alex stepped up with him "he is correct, they may have a backup team coming as we speak, and we have to move."

The two continued to glare daggers at each other "fine" Kim said, and Shego just nodded.

The group hurried away, and as they made it to a road, two unmarked black sedans pulled up. A tall man in khaki shorts got out and waved "Hey Shego, Ken, over here."

Shego nodded curtly and said "Hello Carl" and entered the second sedan. Alex went to the first and got in the passenger seat.

Kim looked between the two thoughts- she did not want to be near Shego or be alone in a car full of strange meta-humans. Ken gently took her shoulder and steered her to the second car.

Ken got in first so he was sitting between Kim and Shego. The two were blatantly ignoring each other.

Ken sighed, it was going to be a long trip

Kim stared pointedly out the window fuming. She could not believe Shego had actually hit her. She had thought they were connecting: _And here I thought we were beginning to make a connection, _she mused,_ Maybe even... argh! It doesn't matter anyway._

Shego herself was at once angry and regretful. This was her fault, while the Alpha inside her screamed for her to put Kimmie into her place, she realized she had not been a good teacher. She had been teaching how to deal with her new power and she had neglected to properly inform her cub of what was expected.

She remembered what Edward had said with a sigh "_Shego, I respect you and Kim now, but you must beat that naiveté out of her. In your world, it will get her killed for real." _

She realized he had been right, but Shego had not had the heart to corrupt the little redheaded teen. Now it was costing them both. She glanced over at Kim who was still staring out the window and she grimaced in apparent internal pain. Ken looked at her and raised a single eyebrow and made a little "do it" gesture.

"Kimmie… I..., I'm sorry," Shego finally managed to say past the roaring beast inside her who was still telling her to take the panther out and beat her senseless.

"Well" Kim stopped and looked at the green woman "Thank you for apologizing...."

"Not for hitting you" Shego quickly amended.

Kim's face which had just begun to smooth away from anger began to cloud again so Shego quickly put up a hand.

"Kim I am apologizing not for the hit but for not telling you beforehand about the law of the pard" Shego noted her slightly confused glace "Though there are many technical laws only one really matters, obey your Alpha. Not obeying is a challenge to my authority and that makes me look weak."

"But" Kim began, but Shego once again cut her off.

"Princess, in Lycan society, power is everything…and weakness destroys that image. If you are weak in a pard you are shunted to the lower levels, subservient to everybody else. "Weakness will get you killed"

Kim was silent for a minute before she looked up with a frown "That's horrible"

Ken answered to Shego's surprise "It may be, but it is the game of chance we play. It is the game of power and supremacy. You must win or you will die"

Shego looked at Kim's slumped shoulders regretfully; the redhead seemed defeated at the revelation. "That doesn't mean that you need to become a cold-blooded killer, like Edward" she looked out the car window "My mother is widely known as the most successful leopard-lionne, and she only kills when she has too. That's the key; all you need to understand is that you will eventually need to kill, if you can come to grips with that fact, you'll be fine"

Kim nodded "thank you for explaining…I…I'll need to think about this"

Ken grinned and rubbed his cheek into the redhead's shoulder "Don't worry Kim, your pard will be there for you"

Kim smiled at the young dark-haired man "thanks"

Eventually Kim curled up in the seat pressed into Ken and they both fell asleep, their inner animal comforted by the touching and proximity. Shego half-smiled and looked out the window again, feeling a tiny bit jealous.

Middleton, H.P.A. headquarters

Monique rolled her eyes in annoyance. She had no idea what the hell she had been thinking joining up with an organization she knew nothing about.

She had been still pumped full of adrenaline from the attack, who can blame her? It wasn't every day that your average run-of-the-mill Joe got assaulted by a were-animal in their own home.

So she had agreed on impulse…and on instinct. Her family had a long line of people who cared about the general populace. Her father was a policeman. Her grandfather had been a CIA agent during the Cold War. On her mother's side her great grandfather had fought with distinction in the Rangers at Point-du-Hoc among other places.

So perhaps it was genetic, or perhaps her _Id_ had decided it was time for her to help the world. Regardless of her reasons, she had made a commitment and she was going to stick to it.

At the moment she was sitting in the Middleton H.P.A.'s underground base. Specifically, alone in a meeting room. Being the only one present puzzled her. She was the only one present, which puzzled her. Before, when she had been in a room like this, she was there with other trainees, either learning about the enemies or tactics on how to deal with them.

She was in the understanding that she was actually getting an assignment of some sort, which was odd. She had only been part of the organization for a couple weeks and she might be ready for assignment, though something didn't see quite right.

Before she could dwell on that fact, Director Tanner walked in and sat down at the long conference table.

"Ms King, tonight we are sending you out on a training mission" he sat back and smiled "We arrange missions for all new employees, but you will be a special case"

"Special, Sir?" Monique asked.

"Yes since most of our experienced agents are on assignment we have brought in someone to teach you on this mission."

"Who?" Monique asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A man named Edward; I don't know his surname, so don't even ask. He is a mercenary who specializes in the hunting of supernatural beings."

Monique's brow was furrowed and she looked Tim in the eyes "Sir, why am I getting this special privilege?"

"Ms King, you are one of the most promising employees I have seen in several years" the older agent smiled benignly "You seem to have a knack for this sort of thing."

Monique raised an eyebrow in interest, though she did not fully agree with her boss.

"So what is my mission?" Monique asked.

"Well Ms King, you are to assist the mercenary Edward in eliminating a small coven of vampires in the outskirts of Middleton, your primary objective is to learn and survive."

Monique just nodded, she didn't really have any questions, it was self-explanatory.

Tanner looked at his watch and a small smile tugged at his lips. "Monique, could you please get that pencil on the table behind you?" he asked pleasantly.

Monique quirked an eyebrow, suppressing the urge to roll her eyes. She turned and her heart nearly stopped. She gulped violently, but she covered it with a short cough. Standing before was a man, about five foot nine" with short blond hair.

His eyes were covered by dark sunglasses and he smiled disarmingly and held out a hand for her to shake. While his demeanor seemed friendly, inside he coldly analyzed the young black girl in front of him. She seemed well muscled, fit, and unless he was mistaken, intelligent.

That being said he still didn't know what in Hell's name he was doing babysitting this young woman, even if they went on a mission. It seemed to be a waste of money for the HPA, and it was a LOT of money.

"Hello, my name is Edward" he said flashing his smile even wider.

"I'm Monique" and she shook his hand firmly. _Hey, _she thought, _if he's not offering last names, why should I? Let the boss tell him!_

Edward nodded. At least she had a firm handshake he mused. Suddenly Tanner stood up "Ok, I will leave you two alone. I expect the mission over by the morning" and with that he walked out of the room.

Monique was rather shocked, _that's it_? Not only was she going on her first mission, but she was going in with a minimal briefing.

Edward circled around the table and clicked on a hidden button, it brought up a map on the projector. It was a two story house "This is the target. Inside is at most three vampires, and up to six human flunkies."

Monique nodded, flunkies were not the same as servants. These were just a couple of creeps helping the vamps out. She had been taught that in basic training.

Edward looked at her coolly "This is all the information available."

Monique did a double-take "Wha...? Really? No layout, no visual identifiers?"

Edward smiled grimly "Nope, this is all they told me. I assume they want to see how you do without good intel. I think you're too green, but if they wanna pay, it's none of my business." After a few seconds he said "Come with me"

"But my gear-" Monique began but Edward interrupted her.

"You won't need it, now come on" and with a swish of his trench coat he walked out of the room.

Monique blinked several times, then got up and followed him out. He was her commanding officer for this mission, and if she wanted to live she had better listen to him.

She hurried out to catch up with the man, who always stayed several steps ahead of the young woman because of his headstart. As she finally reached the elevator he held it open with a small smile playing about his lips. He didn't say anything but he thought,_ Hmm, she can keep up with me to a degree. Thats an improvement._

He moved back and leaned against the wall, as Monique entered the elevator. He watched Monique intently over his sunglasses. Monique tried her best to ignore the stare, but it was pretty tough. She could feel the assassin's eyes, and it sent shivers down her spine. No matter how the man acted, she knew that if he wanted, she would be dead. He could kill her without a second thought, easily.

Before either could ponder the other long, the elevator let out a small ding, signaling that they were at their floor. Monique moved fast to distance herself and the assassin, subconsciously wanting to give the man some room. Edward, slightly amused by the girl, remained impassive.

The two walked through the office, then to the parking lot. Edward led the way to an unremarkable white car. He moved to the trunk and popped it open with a deft flourish. He motioned for her to come and look.

Monique eased over and looked into the trunk. She blinked and looked again "You weren't lying when you said I didn't need my gear." She was looking at a Trunk absolutely filled with weapons. She turned to Edward "Is this legal?"

Edward grinned "Some of it. Take your pick"

Go City

The car pulled up in front of The Ebony Moon, a very exclusive club. Kim, who awoke with a start and awkwardly removed herself from Ken's shoulder, looked outside and did a double-take "Err Shego, why are we at a club?"

Shego looked over and raised an eyebrow "Its where the pard is" at Kim's incredulous expression she smirked "What? Do you think we all meet in back alleys and abandoned warehouses?"

Kim shook her head no and got out of the car, Ken followed her. Kim felt her hackles raise slightly as she approached the club doors behind Shego, her new lycan senses were tingling at the concentration of so much power in the air. Whenever she was around Shego or even Alex, she could smell the actual build-up of energy. From the feelings she was getting there must be a lot of… supernatural beings. She caught up with Shego who was standing at the opaque double doors.

The redhead suddenly felt an extremely warm and comforting arm envelop her shoulders. She immediately relaxed and looked up at Shego who whispered "Relax Princess, you're under my direct protection and nobody in there will mess with me"

Even though she was still vaguely upset at the older woman, Kim accepted the comforting happily. It just seemed whenever she was pressed up against the older woman, everything would be okay.

Shego pushed the door open, and two bouncers marched forward. They were big guys in leather and chains, both at least a foot taller than Shego. So it was more surprising for Kim when they recognized Shego nodded their deferentially, stepping back with their gazes lowered.

Kim looked at Shego, who shrugged "In Lycanthrope society whoever is the biggest badass is the boss, and believe me Pumpkin...I'm a badass."

The teen blinked then said "But then your mother is-"

Shego nodded "Yep...a bigger badass than me" she cleared her throat quickly "Just because I never decided to dispel that myth."

Kim rolled her eyes but said nothing. One of the bouncers pushed the secondary doors open, and Kim almost gasped at the sight. The room was huge and dark, with a strobe light flashing around the room. The music was rhythmic. One could feel the notes in their chest.

Shego ignored the revelry, pushing her way into a back room, ignoring the "Reservations Only"," sign Kim found herself in another room, this one quieter...filled with booths and a bar instead of a dance floor.

Shego marched right up to the largest of the booths and sat down. Ken glanced at Kim and whispered "Relax, Isabel doesn't bite... well, not often"

Feeling less than comforted, Kim walked up and sat next to Shego. Across the table a woman sat inthe shadows, who leaned forward, letting the light caress her skin.

Shego must have been cloned from her mother Kim thought idly. From her Jade eyes to her vaguely exotic chiseled features. The only differences were that Isabel's hair was a dark ebony without green highlights and her skin, though pale, was a normal human shade, caucasion to be precise. Of course another difference made itself clear as she extended her hand to Kim and smiled.

Her canines were longer then most humans... in fact they were sharp.

"Ah, Kim Possible, I have heard a lot about you"

_AN- Buh buh buh, next time more good stuff. More with Ron, Monique and Edward attack the vampires and Isabel has a good talk with our heroines._

Id- The part of your subconscious mind that demands immediate gratification, according to Freud.

Rangers- I believe you all are familiar with the US army Rangers. I apologize for a slight historic inaccuracy; I do not believe that there were any African Americans in the Rangers…Creative License.


End file.
